Just my Luck
by k4gh
Summary: [COMPLETE] An island in the middle of nowhere, Kai Hiwatari and Hilary, stuck together till...KxH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. I wish I could own Rei and Kai though.

**Just my Luck**

Chapter one

Just my luck, just my luck, I sighed again. A minute ago we were all sitting cozily at Takao's house, drinking warm tea; and the next thing I knew I was in a deserted island, alone with the ice king himself Kai Hiwatari. I huffed. This was all because of Takao's stupid ideas. It was his fault I, we are stuck in this stupid, desolate island. I wonder if they even know that we're still alive… But hey! I must admit I've always fantasized about being stuck in a deserted island with a cute boy. What? He is cute, but then again Rei is too. Kyaa. Oh hell… get a hold of yourself Hilary. It all started that night at Takao's house…

"_A vacation!" I shrieked, my eyes glistened in excitement._

"_Yes Hilary, a vacation," the chief repeated, rubbing his ears in the process._

"_Sorry," I whisper as I sit back down. I turned to the rest of the BBA team, "So where are we going?"_

"_I got my mom to book us in one of them cruise ship thingies!" Max announced grinning widely._

"_Cruise S-ship?" I stutter in excitement as if to believe this is really happening to me._

_Takao nodded in agreement._

"_One week of non-stop fun…" Rei trailed on. _

_Takao beamed as he turned to the last member of their team, "What about you? Are you coming Kai?"_

_Kai opened one eye and replied, "Yeah sure,"_

_Takao smiled as he spoke up, "It's agreed then! To the one week cruise ship we go!" _

"_Yeah!"_

I rolled my eyes at the memory. Everything was going so well. But then a storm had to hit. Makes me wonder if heaven hates me. I frowned.

"_Cheers!"_

_Everybody raised their glass. I smiled. Everybody looks so happy. It's nice to have a vacation once in a while. I turned to look at the members of the BBA team. Takao was busy gobbling as much amount of food he could fit in his big mouth. Max was busy relaying his jokes to Rei who was laughing hard. And then there was Kai, he was the same as always, he had the same emotional look on his face and showed absolutely no interest as usual. I watched him stand up._

"_I'm taking a walk outside," He announced flatly as he made his way out the door._

"_Be back soon!" I heard Takao call. "They say there's a raging storm outside!"_

_I elbowed the chief. "Doesn't that Kai care if he might actually get sick?"_

_The chief shook his head, "Nah, he's always like that, pretends he doesn't care, when he actually does,"_

"_I see," I murmur back, as my gaze fell toward the door. I felt myself get up, "I'm gonna get some air,"_

"_Ok then Hilary!" I hear Rei call after me. "Be careful!" I smiled as I went my way out. It's nice that the guys care for me. _

_I made my way down the deck. The wind was blowing hard today and it was raining cats and dogs. Who would want to take a walk outside in this weather? Oh yes, Kai would. I walked some more, my hands never leaving the wooden interiors of the ship, heck I was practically hugging it! From afar I could make out Kai's figure. I slowly walked over to him._

"_H-hey Kai?" I started, my voice a little jittery. What? Who wouldn't get scared? Just looking at him at times makes you want to scream bloody murder._

"_What are you doing here?" Kai asked, giving me one of his I'm-so-anti-social-so-stay-out-of-my-life look._

_I swallowed, "I… um… just thought you'd get sick if you stayed out longer, in this rain…" _

_He turned his back at me as he rested his shoulders on the railing, "I'm capable of taking care of myself you know, it's you who should be going back inside," _

_I felt a vein pop in my forehead. He did not just say that! Has he no sense of gratitude! He should even thank me for worrying about his sorry behind! I put my hands behind my hips and opened my mouth to speak,_

"_Hey! I was only—" I was cut off when the boat shook and made a violent right turn. My eyes widened as I was lifted off my feet and flung over the railings to the cold waters below._

"_Hilary!" I heard Kai scream after me._

"_Oh no! Hilary fell overboard!" I heard Max yell. "Kai! What are you doing!" _

_As I felt the cold waters make contact with my body, I squeezed my eyes shut. Is this the end? I don't want to die yet! I haven't even kissed who I'd kiss yet! I want to do so much more things! I breathed my last breath as my body gave up and began sinking. Oh God, this is really happening! I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done! I didn't mean to boss Takao around! Honest! Oh God, I wish I end up in heaven. And also—I didn't get to finish as a pair of warm arms enveloped my body. _

"_Hilary?" I felt somebody shake my shoulders. "Hey Hilary!" The person screaming my name sounded desperate. What the hell is he doing! I find myself cursing. Can't he understand that if I am going to die I would probably want to die in peace! I opened my eyes to tell the person to shut up. I opened my mouth to speak but it had seemed like something had stuck itself on my throat as I met with Kai's usually cold eyes. Which were surprisingly mixed with concern. _

"_K-kai..?" I mumble coughing out salt water as he sat me up. I swallowed as a tinge of pink made its way to my cheek._

"_Are you alright?" He asked scanning my body, looking for any sign of injuries._

"_Y-yes," I stuttered as I rub my aching head, "W-what happened? Where are we?"_

_Kai averted his gaze from me as he stared at the sea before us. "You fell overboard and I had to jump in after you and now we're stuck in this deserted island, miles from home,"_

"_Wow, that sure made me feel better," I murmur as I squeeze the water out of my wet clothes._

_He raised his head as he scanned the sky, "It'll get dark soon, we should probably find shelter and dry our clothes," He tried to stand up but failed miserably as he winced._

"_What's the matter?" I asked, my eyes widened as I saw a large gash on his left leg. "Oh no Kai!" I fell kneeling behind him as I examined his wound. _

"_I must have got it when we were floating our way here," He explained, gritting his teeth. He tried standing up again and this time succeeded, he proceeded on making his way towards the forest._

"_Hey! You shouldn't force it!" I shout after him._

_He turned his head to glare at me, "This is nothing! Now come on! We have to find shelter or do you want to catch a cold?"_

_I sighed. He sounds like my mother. I sighed again and went to follow him into the dark scary forest. _

"Hilary. Hey," I started from my thoughts as Kai shoved a twig into my empty unsuspecting hands.

I raised my eyes, "What do you want me to do with this thing?"

He pointed to the fire he made. We were now seated inside a cave. A small cave. Sheesh… its not like I can choose which cave to stay. My attention went back to Kai's fire. Oh he grilled some fish… Hey wait… where did he get the fish? Never mind! My stomach has been buzzing for food hours ago! I smiled and whispered a soft thank you as I dug into our dinner.

-

"You should go to sleep," He started, his emotionless eyes never leaving the crackling fire between us.

I raised my head, "What about you?"

"I'm going to stand guard," He stood up and walked to the outer side of the cave limping.

"Isn't your leg still a little sore?" I ask as my eyebrows furrowed in worry.

He turned his head to speak, "I told you I'm fine, it stopped bleeding minutes ago anyway," He answered flatly. "Now go to sleep, No harm will come," He assured.

I felt that sneaky blush creep its way to my cheek again. Who knew he could be so kind and caring? I lay down on the hard cave floor and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N: **A stupid ending for a chapter I know. Anyways… I intended for this to be a KaixHilary fic all the way… but I just couldn't bear not to put the whole team in! Especially cute little Rei! Anyway I'll try to put more fluff in there… even though its hard to imagine Kai getting fluffy with anybody.. but I will try! I'm sorry if they are OOC! Anyways… please Read and review! Remember! A review is food for an author's soul! (What the hell is that!) Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

Just my Luck 

**Chapter 2**

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up. The fire had gone out and I was shivering because of the cold. What person would manage to sleep in this place? I stood up and decided to check up on Kai.

"Kai…?" I call out softly. It was dark and as unbelievable as it can be… I Hilary, am scared of the dark. "Kai..?" I tried again. I continue my walk and slowed down as I made out Kai's bushy gray hair.

"Hey Kai—" I cut myself off. Kai was sleeping. He was actually sleeping. I smirked, some guard, falling asleep like that. My attention went to his wounded leg. I knelt down and frowned at the messy covering he had put up to stop the bleeding. I gently untied it and went to work.

I beamed as I looked up, and I didn't even wake Kai! I'm proud of myself! I mentally congratulated. I reached for the piece of his pants that he used to cover the wound. Oh crud. I averted my gaze to my right. Crud! Where is it! Oh crud! Crud! How could you throw away such an important thing!

I sighed. It **was** full of blood. I eyed my shirt. "He better not look anything into this," I murmur as I tear a piece of my shirt off. I slowly walked over to Kai and gently tied the pink material around his leg wound. My body jolted up as I felt him stir as I was finishing tying the edges. His eyes fluttered open as I felt myself back away.

"Why are you still awake…?" Kai mumbled. I studied his face, why is he all flushed? He stood up, he's shaky. What's with him this time? "I told you to…" He stopped in his sentence to take a breath. "I told you to sleep didn't I? I don't like…" He paused again, I raised an eyebrow. "…Repeating myself…" He finished as he fell back down.

"Kai!" I cried as I caught him just in time before he hit the cold floor. I stared at him in concern. What's happening this time? Something clicked as I felt his forehead, he was burning! Yep he has a fever. "Were you awake when we were floating our way here?" I interrogated him. Duh Hilary, he had to be awake! My mind defended.

"Yeah… I had to… stay awake…" He managed. I stared at him. It was weird seeing Kai, **the **Kai Hiwatari all weak and sick. Ah! What am I thinking I've got to warm him up! But how! Think Hilary! Think! Her gaze fell to the excess firewood Kai had collected. She slowly stood up and dragged (Umm… she's strong! mwahaha!) Kai back further inside the cave. She lied him down on a corner and got to work with the fire.

Now how do you start a fire again? Right! She grabbed two sticks. Rub a stick with another stick! Yes I am a girl scout! She hummed as she got to work.

In no time the fire was crackling and was restored to its burning glory. I breathed as I walked towards Kai again and gently pulled him closer to the fire. This is so tiring. I took a seat beside him. This isn't the fantasy I had in mind. I imagined romantic and fluffy moments. Not tiring andnot socomfortable messes.I sighed. I looked over to Kai. He looks cute when he sleeps, especially when he's all flushed like that. I noticed his shivering and felt his forehead. He's still hot, that means the fire isn't doing any good at all. If this keeps up he might not wake up again. No way! I don't want to be stuck in this island all alone! I swallowed. If he needs warmth… The next warm thing to fire available on this island is… body heat! Oh wait…That means… Oh God… that means… I've got to… got to… hug… him. Hug him! For body warmth! Right body warmth! Oh God, please give me the strength to go through with this! I prayed fervently. Oh wait… I get to make him feel better and get a free hug. Hmm… I could live with that.

I swallowed again as I slowly pull himself to me. I wrapped my arms around him in a loose hug. I wish he doesn't wake up! One more…

"What are you doing?" I found myself staring at Kai's orbs.

I tensed up immediately as he stared at me in confusion, "Y-you were shivering in your sleep! And I'm just doing this to warm you up! So don't look anything into this Hiwatari!" I blushed as I looked away.

He smirked a weak smirk as he closed his eyes to rest. "Thanks…" He murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

I felt my blush evolve to a deeper shade of red. Did he just thank me? Wow… an illness really does stuff to a person, I conclude as I felt my eyes starting to close. "Sweet dreams.." I murmur as I followed Kai into the realm of dreams.

-

"Kai… Kai… Kai…?" I heard myself mutter as my eyes slowly fluttering open. I moved my free hand intent to rub my eyes. Wait… free? I raised my right hand. One two three… ten! Why do I have ten fingers? Oh silly me… the other hand must be Kai's… Oh God! What am I doing holding his hand! More importantly what is he doing holding my hand! And what was I doing muttering his name! I felt him stir as my mind went into total panic. W-what if he sees our hands l-like… that! Oh God! I know I'll let him go now! I'll untangle my hand free! As fast as I can!

Too late.

Kai's eyes opened he stared at me as he sat up. I felt him let go of my hand. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. He raised an eyebrow and spoke up, "Don't you know it's rude to stare at people like that?"

"Uh…" I murmured in disbelief. There I was panicking about the whole "waking up with his and my hand linked together" thing. And he asks a stupid insulting question like nothing of the sort happened? I felt my blood boil. I gritted my teeth and let him have it hard.

He glared at me, rubbing his red cheek, "What the hell was that for!"

"Hmf! You should know!" I turned my back to him and stomped out the cave. "This is why I hate cold hearted bastards! I'm taking a bath!"

Kai sighed, "What the heck did I do?"

-

"Hey…" I heard him whisper. "Hey…" I am ignoring you Kai Hiwatari. I am not going to talk to you. Not a word. Nothing. Nada. No. Zero words for you!

"What?" What the hell! How could you betray me my subconscious mind!

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked. Handing me a fish on a twig. I turned away from him.

"I'm not hungry,"

"What are you mad about anyway?"

As if you would care, "I'm not mad," I answered calmly.

He smirked. "So why did yourefer tome as a"cold hearted bastard"?"

Oh crud. I forgot about calling him that. "C-cause I wanted to!" I defended.

Kai rolled his eyes as he leaned back to the walls of the cave. "Whatever…" he muttered.

I sighed. I think I'm all cooled up now! I wonder what Takao and the others are doing right now? Must be crying their eyes off thinking we're dead. Come to think of it I've forgotten about all that fiasco since we got here. I wonder if…

"Hey Kai…" I started as I turned around and faced him.

He looked up and smirked, "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"Am I not talking to you now? Anyway…" I trailed on. "Takao and the guys… do you think they're still looking for us?"

He shrugged, "I don't think so… I think they assume we're dead and must be crying their eyes out somewhere…"

I frowned. "Once again Kai… you've made me feel a lot better," I said sarcastically.

"Hn," He answered as he narrowed his eyes. He took out his bey and started staring at it.

I raised my eyebrows. What is he doing now?

"What do you think about the guys?" Kai asked from out of nowhere.

"You ask what I think of the guys?" I repeated, my eyes a little wide.

"Yes Hilary, I asked you what you think of the guys, now stop acting like a parrot and answer my question," He remarked icily.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I thought as I opened my mouth to speak. "Well Takao's noisy and clumsy, he's to stubborn for his own good and I love bossing him around." I finished. "Max is always cheerful but a little childish, all in all he's a great guy… and Rei…" I felt a small tinge of pink rise to my cheeks. "Uhh… he's a nice guy, wouldn't hurt a fly… and well I had a crush on him back then…" I coyly looked up at Kai who was smirking like he had never smirked before. I know that smirk. Oh no… he's going to tell him!

He narrowed his eyes as he looked away. I peered closer. Oh!Do i seea glint of jealousy in his eyes!

"Hn," His face back to its emotionless self.

'Hn!' After letting him know my most deep guarded secret all he could manage to reply was a measly 'hn!'.I felt a vein pop in my temple. He's made me mad yet again! I am so going to kill him after this mess!

"Feh," He stood up. "I'm going to catch our dinner," He walked out the cave leaving me fuming in anger.

-

"Hey Hilary, I got our dinner," Kai announced as he entered their house/cave. He looked around. Where the hell did that girl get to?

"HELP!" Kai's head shot up.

Hedropped the seafood he had sitting in his arms as he turned around and sprinted out of the cave to where the shrieks were coming from.

"Hilary?"

"_This is too boring!" I gave out an exasperated breath as I stood up and walked out the cave. "I think I'll go for a swim!" I beamed as I make my way down to the pond._

_I think I'm swimming with my clothes on today! I can dry them off later anyway! I jumped into the water. Hey it's cold. Maybe because it rained yesterday! I smiled and let myself be took wherever the current pleased. _

_That was my mistake._

_Hey.. I opened one eye. Why is it so noisy? And is it me or is this current getting a lot faster? I squinted to see what was a few miles before me. Oh crud._

"_Waterfall!" I screeched as I frantically swimmed upstream. "KAI!" _

"Over here!" I waved my free hand frantically. I tried my best to keep on holding on to a rock.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" I heard him call out to me. Well you better get here fast! My subconscious complained. I felt my fingers slipping. I can't hold on any longer! This is the second time I'm having a near death experience! I winced as a flash of light suddenly blinded my vision. Hey! Look that's me! On my first pony! And oh! Reading my first book! Oh and me winning a race in kinder garden! Oh Oh! My first class in middle school! The first time I met Takao, Kai, Rei and Max! Oh the chief! I smiled widely. Oh wait. I realized what was happening. My life is flashing before me! I panicked. I can't die! Not yet! Please God! We've been through this! Please! I don't want to die yet! Please I'll be good! Cross my heart and hope to uhh… not die! Have mercy! I promise if things don't work out well in my lovelife I'll become a nun I promise! This is all Kai's fault! I'm going to die first because of him! I felt tears fill and then overflow from my eyes.

"Kai! Help….!" My fingers gave up as I slowly let go off the rock.

"Hilary!"

**A/N: **Yes a cliffie! Is there enough fluff in this chapter? Sorry for the OOCness! And oh yeah! Read and Review! Oh yes words/sentences, which are italicized are flashbacks! Again thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

Just my Luck 

**Chapter 3**

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Going to die.

"Hilary!" I heard Kai yell.

"Kai!" I cried choking out water in the process. I struggled trying to keep my head out of the water.

"Hilary! Hold on!"

What do you mean hold on! Jump in the water and save me you oaf! Are you blind or are you just stupid that you didn't realize that I lost my grip a while ago! I let out a gasp as the current grew faster. I squeezed my eyes shut. There is no way that guy can get to me in time! But then… I'm not ready to die yet! I haven't even had my last confession yet! I don't want to go to hell! I cried mentally. I took my last intake of breath as my body went limp without my command. I braced myself for the impact as I felt myself being pulled into a warm embrace.

Hey.

Hey.

Hey!

My eyes fluttered open. I came in contact with a pair of warm green orbs.

The person smiled, "I see you're awake," He helped me sit up.

My eyes opened wide as I completely took in what was in front of me. A boy about my age was seated before me. He was wearing a beat up old jacket and khaki pants. And… and he looked just like…

"Kai!" I let out as I stood up. I was halted when the boy came in between me and his door. "Get out of my way! I have to find…"

He smiled at me, "You mean the guy you were with when you fell right?" He pointed to the other hut as he opened the door, "He's resting over there,"

I let out a relieved sigh. At least he's okay… I looked around. "Where… where is this?"

"It's my home… its not called anything though, just home," He explained.

I turned to him and held out my hand, "Hey, I'm Hilary Tatibana, what's your name?"

The boy grinned and took my hand, "Its Kinosuke, Kinosuke Sawada,"

I blushed crimson as he led me out his hut, his hand still gripping mine and on to the hut across. He really does look like Kai… I thought as I stared at him. Although he's much kinder and his hair isn't two shades of blue but two shades of yellow. Heheh… I giggled as I was led inside. I felt his hand slip away as he opened the door.

I let out a gasp as I entered the room. Kai was rested on a makeshift bed made of leaves. He had a handful of cuts and a big wound on his head, which was covered tightly with what I would call a leaf bandage (a/n:hihihi…). I slowly went over to him and knelt down.

"K-kai..?" I started.

I heard Kinosuke walk over to me as he put a hand on my shoulder, "He hasn't woken up yet," He spoke in monotone, "He won't hear you,"

I turned my head to face him. "What happened to him?" I questioned.

Kinosuke shook his head, "Well when I found you two down the lake's edge while I was fishing, he already had the wound…" He paused for a moment, "So I guess he hit one of the rocks on the way down,"

I turned my head to look down on Kai. So he was hurt because of me. He got hurt because he tried to protect me… I felt a tear run down my cheek. My hand automatically found its way to my face as I wiped my tears away. Was I? Was I crying just now?

"You care about him, its okay to cry,"

"Well, you should…" He paused again as his eyes narrowed, "After all… he might not wake up…" He finished.

Might not wake up? I bit my lip to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. I shuddered as his hand left my shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone," He whispered as he walked out the door.

The door closed. And then the tears started falling. Why am I crying? Why am I crying? I fought with myself. I trembled as the tears came out uncontrollably.

"Kai…" I whimpered as I reached to touch his face. "Kai…" I repeated again as my hand went down to clutch his shirt. "You have to wake up…" my grip tightened as I sobbed into his chest. "Wake up…" I looked up to his face again, my eyes brimming with more unshed tears. "Please… Kai…" I cried harder as I buried my face in my hands, sobbing quietly.

"You should eat at least," I looked up to find Kinosuke grinning with grilled fish in hand. "Here," He offered.

I shook my head, "N-no thanks, I'm fine,"

His eyebrows furrowed, "It's been three days since you last ate… I think… I insist! You have to eat this!" He commanded as he shoved the grilled fish into my hands.

I smiled for the first time in three days, "Thanks…" I mumbled as I took a small bite.

He took a seat beside me as we stared out his makeshift "porch".

"So, how did you get here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I got stranded here, and the people found me, nothing much after that," He answered.

I looked around. Why then, were there no people?

"The villagers are on top of that mountain," He pointed to the mountain in front of us. "They all gather there at least once a week,"

"How come?"

He slumped back, "I don't actually know," He turned and grinned at me. I trembled, he cast a worried look at me. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" I stuttered as I bit my lip. Not again I don't want to cry again. "It's just…" A tear fell and then another and another, I let out a wail as I threw my arms around Kinosuke.

He stiffened at first and then returned the hug, rubbing my back gently. "It's going to be alright,"

"You remind me so much of him…" I sobbed wetting his shirt, "Your face, your voice… the fish,"

He let out a small chuckle, "I never thought grilled fish would have this much effect on a girl," He grinned at me as he pulled away. I felt his hand wipe away my tears as he spoke, "I believe he will wake up soon,"

I blushed as his hand made contact with my skin. He sure did look like Kai… But a lot nicer and kinder. I continued to stare at him as he smiled at me. The moonlight reflecting his features. My blush deepened as he gazed back at me. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"…Hey…"

Kinosuke and I turned back around. Both of us bearing a tinge of pink on our cheeks evidence of what may had happened between us if… My train of thoughts was stopped as my eyes widened at what I saw.

"Kai…"

To be continued…

**A/N: **Hello! I'm sorry it took me long to update! I had tests! And yeah they were about to kiss! Whahaha… But don't fret! This is a KaixHil fic after all! Hehe… Anyway… Thank you to those who reviewed my story! I'm really happy that you like my fic! And about me criticizing my own work… I just can't help it! 3 Anyway thanks again and review! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Just my Luck**

**A/N: **I'll be telling the story in Kai's POV for this chapter. And then Hilary's on the next.. depends… Hehehe… so I can finally put his patience to the test… Nyahaha… anyway... enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Kai…"

"Hn…"

Hilary opened her mouth to speak, but as I noticed no words came out. I stared at them as I narrowed my eyes as I turned around, "I think I'm going to get some more rest," I whispered as I limped back inside.

"Damn it…" I spat out. Those two should learn to get a room. I slammed the door open and slumped down the floor as I leaned on the wall. Darkness enveloped me as I felt slight pain in my head.

I wonder when we'll be able to get out of here… Away from this jungle, away from this stupid humid air, away from wild animals… And more importantly away from that guy. I grunted. Where the hell did that come from? Like I care if they're together even if they just met. Hell, I won't even care if they make-out somewhere. As long as I don't see any of it. I felt pain again. This time more intense pain. Like a dull knife cutting through my head. My hand found its way to clutch my aching brain.

"What…the…hell…is…this…?" I muttered in between breaths. I tried to stand up as I leaned into the wall. I feel light-headed. What… is happening to me…? I felt that throbbing pain again and then everything after that went black.

"Kai!"

Hilary swallowed. She was now standing outside Kai's door. "Kai…?" She started trembling a bit. "Hey Kai?" I opened the door slightly and peered in. "I'm coming in," Hilary whispered as she opened the door fully. "I came to bring you…" The teacup she held in her hand fell to the ground as her eyes widened.

"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed.

I jolted upright and stood up immediately.

"Where am I?" I looked around. I was in some kind of void. Everything was dark. So dark.

I took a step forward and then another and another. "Light…" I murmur as I quicken my pace. I've got to get to the light. Wait… that's…

"Kai!"

I open my eyes and was greeted by none other than Hilary's ruby colored orbs. "H-hilary…"

"Kai!" She repeated again as she grinned widely at me, her eyes brimming with tears. I stiffened as she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me to her tightly. I turned my head to see that guy smiling to.

I pushed Hilary away as I sat up. "What happened…?" I questioned as I rubbed my head.

Hilary opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as the guy who freakishly looks just like me put a hand on her shoulder.

I found myself glaring at the latter as he started explaining.

"Well, Hilary here took you some tea, and then when she opened your door she found you laying on the ground," He paused for a moment (a/n: he likes pausing wahaha…). "And that's when I came in,"

I gritted my teeth as I turned away. "I know about that, I mean what is happening to me? As in my wound?"

The yellow-haired teen shrugged, "I don't really know…" he flashed an assuring smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure we can figure something out when the villagers arrive,"

I answered with a low 'Hn,' as I pushed his hand away.

He grinned at me and stood up, he walked to the door, "Well they'll be returning here tomorrow, you should rest," He turned to Hilary. "You should get some rest too," He smiled pointing to the hut across.

I felt my hands ball into fists as I spoke before I could stop,

"She is staying here,"

Kinosuke's hand froze in mid-air as he turned to gape at me, as so Hilary. I stared back at them as the reality of what I had just said hit me. Did I just tell them that Hilary was staying here tonight! Oh hell… that girl is really getting to me.. Get a hold of yourself Hiwatari. Its just to get her away from that… wait… not to get her away… that would mean that he **the **Kai Hiwatari was actually jealous. No way. Him? Jealous? No chance! It was just for her safety! Who knows what might happen to her away from me! Kai sighed and regained his composure as he, spoke in his usual icy tone.

"What are you two staring at?" He asked almost innocently. He smirked as he turned to Kinosuke, "And you, didn't you want me to get rest? Why aren't you leaving yet then?"

He gave out an annoyed sigh and turned to Hilary, "Well, goodnight then, Hilary-chan," He greeted as he walked out, slamming the door after him.

I felt a vein pop. If he calls her Hilary-cha—arrggh! Get a hold of yourself! I mentally scolded myself.

"Kai..?" Hilary squeaked.

"Yeah?" I turned to face her, my usual emotionless face in check.

I watched as she opened her mouth to speak. And again she had nothing to say. She breathed the air. "Uh… um.. its nothing,"

I shrugged and turned my back to her, "Well you should go get some sleep," I ordered as I slumped down my "bed".

"B-but…" She stuttered.

"Go to sleep,"

I heard Hilary sigh as she lay down beside me. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep…

**A/N: **Wheee! Not in the mood! Not at all! Sorry for not updating! Heh… At least I updated now! Wahah… anyway hope you liked it! (As crappy as I think it is) I wish you review too! I'll update in 3 days.. hopefully.. hehe.. thanks again! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Beyblade.

**Just my Luck**

**A/N: **Hilary's POV now!

**Chapter 5**

My eyes opened slowly as I sit up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I sighed. It wasn't a dream alright. I was really here… in Kai's…. err… hut? Yeah, whatever he or Kinosuke might call it the important thing that I was here… alone… with Kai… all night… had slept beside him… I felt that same sneaky blush climb its way up to my cheeks. All right Hilary… for the hundredth time… focus! I slapped myself mentally. I turned to look at Kai who was still fast asleep, my eyebrows furrowed in worry as the boy started sweating bullets, not to mention trembling. I crawled closer to him, examining his face. Yup, it is a nightmare. I breathed in relief. Just a nightmare… nothing to be worried about! I beamed and stood up, I headed to the door, turned my head and spoke,

"I'm just going to see Kinosuke… ok Kai?" I told the sleeping teen as I walked out of the hut. I hope nothing bad happens to him. Oh for God's sake drama queen! It's just a stupid nightmare… still… huh… better stop thinking about that… its making me a lot more hungry! I sighed as I headed over to what I thought was Kinosuke's hut.

"Kinosuke?" I called out softly at first as I reached his porch. "H-hey…?" I peered in closer and was met by blue orbs staring back at me in confusion. I backed away. A little surprised. It was a girl about 10 years old, with long honey-colored hair and those aqua blue eyes.

"Beautiful…" I murmur. The girl continued to stare at me as if I was mad. Oh right. I regained my composure and opened my mouth to speak.

"I…" Oh wait. Does she even speak English? Who knows… she might be one of them villagers Kinosuke was talking about… "Uh… you… uhh…" I struggled for the words. "You… uh… speak English?" I kicked myself mentally. What the hell was that!

She raised an eyebrow and looked annoyed. "Sorry to disappoint you, I can pronounce my words very well thank you. And I speak English too." She planted her hands on her hips. "And FYI, I AM Kinosuke's little sister," She finished as she glared back at me.

My eyes widened a beauty like her? Ok so Kinosuke was cute. But I'm not here to discuss stuff with my inner consciousness! I swallowed and turned to Kinosuke's sister to flash an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," I held out my hand, "I'm Hilary," I beamed.

She turned away and slapped away my hand, "Its Yukko and I'm not that very well pleased to meet you," With that she stomped back inside their house.

What a bitch, I thought as I took back my hand. I turned around ready to leave; I guess he isn't here…

"Hey Hilary!"

I turned around to see Kinosuke grinning at me, "Oh… hello, I thought you weren't home," I smiled back.

"Nah, just went and caught some food," He grinned as he held up his catch. He held out his other hand to me. "Want to come inside?"

I nodded and followed, "Oh… by the way…"

"Do you have anything to eat…?" I ask as I continue into their hut.

-

I nodded as he placed a 1cup of tea in front of me. He proceeded in placing the fish he caught, which were now fried, in front of us both. He rested his chin on his palm as he watched me munch on the fish. I stare at him in confusion, as if to say 'what?'

He shook his head, and as if reading my mind he said, "Nothing really," he trailed off. "Come to think of it you haven't told me much about yourself… so where are you from? And how did you exactly get here?"

I sipped my tea before answering, "Oh, I'm from Japan and Kai too… except he was really born in Russia, and he got to Japan well because… hmm.. It's a pretty long story…"

I watched his smile turn into a smirk, "I have time…"

Predicting that I won't be able to escape this one, I sighed and started with my story,

"Well as you know, he and I came from Japan, he's the leader of the Bladebreaker's you know… the world bey champions?" She paused for a while as Kinosuke nodded. "Ok, we have other friends back in Japan, the rest of the BBA team, Takao, Max, Rei and Kenny. Then they all had this idea of having this vacation, a week… oh wait… was that three days…? Hmm… anyway we had that vacation, but unfortunately a storm had to come and ruin everything. The storm was pretty much the reason how we ended up here…" She took a long breath before she added, "So what about you then…? How did you get here?"

Kinosuke looked away, "Hn… well me and my sister Yukko…"

The witch! I wanted to say out loud but chose not to as I listened intently to his story.

"We're from Japan too, except we got here because of the 2plane crash last two weeks I think…" I gasped as he flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry… I haven't exactly been keeping track of the days,"

"It's okay… so… what happened?"

"Well you see…"

"_Really a vacation mummy?" Yukko jumped up and down on her bed. _

"_Not to find dad? Just a vacation?" Kinosuke asked as he sat up from the bed._

"_Yes dear, just a vacation," Their mother answered half heartedly._

_Kinosuke flashed a toothy grin, "I'm in then!" He exclaimed followed by an excited squeal from his sister._

_-_

"_Mom? Yukko? Mom! Yukko!" Kinosuke called out. It was chaos. He could only see red, the alarm was going off too loud. He ran through corridors as he reached their seats at last. "Mom? Yukko?" He called again as he neared their seats, he could hear muffled crying._

"_Yukko? Is that you…?" His eyes widened as he saw what was before him, it was their mother, she had blood flowing out from a big gash on her head, Yukko crying helplessly beside her as their mother stroked her hair. Kinosuke walked slowly to the two and fell down to his knees as tears started to flow out uncontrollably. _

"_M-mom?"_

"_Mommy!" Yukko sobbed as she clutched onto her mother's shoulder._

"_I-I'm sorry Kinosuke.. Yukko-chan… I couldn't be that much of a mother to you two…" She stopped as she coughed out blood. "P-promise me…"_

_Kinosuke took hold of his mother's hand._

"_Promise me to live your lives… please…" She smiled a sad smile before her hand fell limp into her broken son's hands._

"_Mom!"_

"_Mommy!"_

_-_

_Kinosuke looked out the escape hatch as he clutched his sister's hands tightly, "Ready?" he turned to meet Yukko's gaze. _

_The ten year old nodded meekly, still sobbing from the events that had recently happened. _

"_We've got to jump… on a count of three…" Kinosuke started._

_An explosion from the plane's rear engine._

"_Screw three!" Kinosuke cried as he pulled Yukko down with him as he jumped off. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged his sister to him. He felt the parachute open. He was going to live their life. Wherever they end up, they will live their lives._

_Live your lives… please?_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "I-I'm sorry…" I mumble as I wiped the tears away.

He reached up to scratch his hair, "Oh no don't be! We're okay now…"

"Uhhmm… okay," I smiled reassuringly at him as I sipped on my tea.

"AUUGHH!"

My head shot up as I heard the muffled scream. Was that…?

"Hey… wasn't that Kai?" Kinosuke exclaimed as he stood up.

Thanks for stating the obvious. I stood up too as I ran out the door. Please be okay! I sprinted to his hut, Kinosuke running behind me.

"Kai!" I shriek.

**A/N: **Ah.. finished! Thanks for your time! Anyway… thanks to my reviewers… who I shall name in the later chapters… hopefully… ehhehe… I'm lazy to be honest… anyway... thanks to the people who reviewed my other Kai/Hil fic too! Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**A/N: **Wow the sixth chapter! It's the farthest I've ever gone in a story! And it's all thanks to the reviewers! So here! Oh yes sorry for updating late… ehehe... I caught the flu…

Special Thanks to:

Frostt

Kai Hiwatari II

Crimson Eyes

Estrela Jem

fallen phoenix of darkness

Angel del Silencio

Waiting for Yesterday

Hey sorry if I left anybody! Ehehe… thanks anyway! Here's chap. 6!

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 6**

"Kai!" I scream helplessly as Kinosuke and some villager haul him over towards his makeshift bed. I knelt down as an older man, who I recognized as the village elder, examined him. I looked at Kai and then to the village elder and then Kinosuke. What? What the heck is happening to him? I wanted to scream so much now.

"How is it, Seishi-san?" I heard Kinosuke question, the village elder, known as Seishi-san, turned to him and explained the situation.

"This boy's wound… was he hit on the head by a rock or something hard?" He turned his attention to me.

I nodded as he sighed. "I see… well that hit might have caused him some concussions—"

Concussions! What kind of concussions? Is he going to be alright? Is he going to die! I opened my mouth to voice out my protest, but Kinosuke spoke up before I could cut in.

"Is he going to be alright then?" Kinosuke asked as the elder proceeded on replacing the bandage on Kai's head.

"Yes, he's going to be fine, he just needs to see a doctor as much as possible," Seishi concluded.

A doctor! My mind went on total turmoil. Where the hell are we going to get a doctor! These people are making my short temper shorter! I fumed as Seishi stood up to leave.

"I suggest you let him rest, or else his condition might worsen," The elder warned as he disappeared behind the door.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kinosuke turned to me as he sat down in front of me.

I shook my head as I stared at my wrung hands, "I don't… really know… I just want to get out of this place, find a doctor and take a nice long hot bath…" I mumble absent mindedly. Whoops. I let out a small giggle, "I'm sorry, I'm just really getting homesick… and I want Kai to recover soon…"

Kinosuke grinned, "Wouldn't we all…" He stood up and headed for the door; he stopped abruptly and turned to flash another smile at me, "Oh, and come to my house later, ok? I'm going to show you something that might help,"

I nodded as he closed the door shut. I redirected my gaze to the blue-haired teen sleeping peacefully, his eyebrows furrowed. Is he having another nightmare? I pouted; I wish he would take care of himself better. It's not everyday we find a village in a supposed-to-be deserted island. And it's not every day he gets stuck with me, Hilary Tatibana, who could very well take care of him. I smiled as I reached out to stroke his hair. Hmm… I wonder what the guys are doing now… do they even know we're alive? Nah… probably crying their eyes out, I giggle as I stared out the window, just in time to see a shooting star pass by. I felt my smile widen more.

"I wish…" I turned my attention back to Kai. "I wish… " I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

You get well soon.

"Ok Kai?"

-

"They're dead!" Takao cried as he held onto Hilary's training schedule.

"They're gone…" Max whined, banging his head on the table, "And it's all… bang because… bang of me!"

"Yes! It's all because of you!" Kenny followed suit as he typed slowly into his laptop, a river of tears flowing out of his eyes.

Rei stared at his teammates. They've given up so easily and crying their heads off like nothing else mattered. Of course he was also devastated by what had happened… but who knows… they might still be alive. _I mean… it's only been a week! Oh… wait… that can't be good…_ Rei sighed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh… guys…" He started. "You know they might still be alive…in a deserted island or something… yah know?" He laughed nervously.

The referred three slowly turned their heads to the shaking neko-jin.

"W-what?" Rei stuttered as he backed away.

All hell had broken loose.

"What do you mean alive?" The three yelled at him in unison.

"They're dead Rei! D-E-A-D! They're probably lifeless bodies right now! Worse.. they might already be decomposed!" Max cried as he shook the living hell out of our favorite little neko-jin. "It's been a week for the love of God!"

"Guys…"

"I miss Hilary!" Takao yelled at the top of his voice.

"I miss Kai!" Kenny sobbed into his laptop.

"Hey guys…"

"May heaven take refuge on their souls!" The three continued to sob, as Rei shook his head.

"Guys!"

The four turned their heads. "Mr. Dickenson!"

"How are you doing?"

After everything had calmed down… they were now seated in Takao's living room, and the three of them had now returned to their normal selves. At last.

Mr. D's eyebrows furrowed as Rei told him the whole story. "I see…" He looked up at the bladebreakers. "Don't worry, we'll try our hardest to find them,"

The four nodded. "Thank you,"

**A/N: **It's a rushed ending yeah? Sorry! I promise to do better on the next chapters! Read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Well… I've got not much to say except that I'm going to make a lot of flashbacks from here on out so don't get confused! Oh and thanks for the reviews! ; Here's chap. 7!

Rei sighed as he looked down on the waters below. They were now on a ship towards some old inhabitant island somewhere near where Kai and Hilary had disappeared. Takao and the others were inside discussing plans with Mr. D concerning the two teens. Rei sighed again as turned to stare at the setting sun, when will they get there? This whole staring was getting boring. _I wonder if the two of them are alright... _Have they been eating? Is Kai doing a good job on protecting Hilary from anything that might happen? More importantly… are they still alive and well?

As if reading his mind, the radio sitting next to him responded, "Of course we are!" Although the voice was not that clear Rei could tell it was Hilary's. He jumped as he bolted inside.

"Takao! Max! Kenny! Mr. D! It's Hilary! I heard Hilary!" He screamed as he ran inside.

-

"You heard who?" Takao blinked, his mouth was left hanging wide open.

"Hilary," The neko-jin breathed as he regained his composure.

Max's frown was immediately replaced with a grin, "Are you sure? What did she say? Are they well?"

"Yes I was sure but we didn't get to talk, she just said something like 'of course we are' and then the line went dead," Rei explained, his eyes were a little downcast.

Max went back to his gloomy old self, yes, he wasn't the same perky, happy, little Maxie since the incident. Takao stared at his teammates and forced a grin, "Hey look at the bright side! At least we still know they're alive!"

The said two looked up at him and returned his grin, "I guess you're right Takao,"

Takao grinned more widely, "Got that right! Let's have dinner now shall we?" The blond American and the neko-jin nodded as they followed Takao down the lower deck where they were met by a grinning Kenny and an insanely happy Mr. Dickenson.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Wha… what's wrong?"

Kenny muffled an excited squeal as he showed Rei his laptop, "Its Kai and Hilary! We found them!"

Mr. D nodded in agreement as he held onto the chief's shoulder.

"What?"

"How?"

Kenny automatically went into geek mode.

"Well you see, because of the radio frequency we received earlier—"

"You knew about the radio signal I got?" Rei exclaimed.

"Of course!" Kenny nodded as he fixed his glasses. "To continue what I had been saying earlier… because of the radio frequency, I decided to look for other frequencies that might match, and I did find one," The chief paused to catch a breath.

The team nodded, listening intently to what he has left to say.

"And that one is…" He walked to the window and pointed to the island not to far in front of them, "and that same frequency, I picked up from that island over there,"

The rest of the team were silent at first, their eyes wide open, but then they finally realized that they were going to find what they had lost and started jumping around the place.

"Calm down children!" Mr. D managed to cry as he held onto the pot of curry they had brought along.

-

Rei smiled as their boat neared the island. Max, Takao and he said they needed some air and had climbed out to the main deck. But truth be told, they were just too excited to see their friends again. Especially knowing that the two were safe and sound. The three continued to stare at the island before them as the boat continued to make its way to where the two of their friends were.

**A/N: **Wow this one's a lot shorter! Oh and just to clear some things out… the next chapter will be a flashback, about how they got the radio, why Hilary said those words, etc. So as I said earlier… don't get confused! K? Oh and read and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Here's a flashback chapter! And to repeat myself (again) don't-get-confused! Wahaha! I just love repeating those words! Ahem… on with the story…

"What are you going to show me?" I peeked from behind him.

"Wait," He answered, he motioned for me to get in. He picked up a small black object and dusted it off. He showed it to me. "This might help you get home," He said with a grin.

My eyes widened, its… it's a radio! Hallelujah! We're going home! I mentally cheered. "We can use that to get home right!" I asked excitedly. I can't wait to get back! I can finally have that hot bath I've been longing for since we got here!

"Of course..!" His smile faltered a bit, "Except… I can't fix it yet,"

I almost fell from where I was standing.

"Sorry,"

Waahhh! I sobbed to myself. All my hopes and dreams… gone... just like that! Wahh…! I just knew it! We're going to be stuck here forever! I'm going to be stuck here 'till the day I die! My mind popped an idea. I know! I made my way to Kinosuke's porch and found a rope and tied it around a piece of the framework poking out. I'm going to kill myself! I laughed maniacally which automatically caught Kinosuke's attention.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing?"

I looked back with teary eyes (fake of course! snicker), "I'm going to kill myself!" I cried as I jumped of the porch. Goodbye world!

He lunged at me as he tried to make me get down, "Woah now! There's going to be no suicide happening in this hut!" He ordered as he pulled me downwards, breaking the rope in the process.

What the heck is this guy doing! Does he not know that I want to die, "Why did you do that!" I screamed at him.

"I can't let you kill yourself you know," He explained huffing.

I fell down to my knees. "But… but…" My tears flowed out uncontrollably. Yes this time I did cry. "WAAAAHH!"

Kinosuke jumped as he quickly knelt down beside me, "H-hey! No need to cry! C'mon Hilary! Somebody might he—"

"What a drama queen," a small voice cut through the air.

I looked up and saw Yukko's petite frame leaning against the door. I quickly wiped my tears and furrowed my eyebrows inwardly. Drama queen! Who the hell is she calling a drama queen! I swear if only she weren't Kinosuke's little sister…

"Oh hi Yukko-chan," I greeted with the sweetest smile I could muster. Bitch…

The said ten-year old brushed past me with a 'whatever' as she disappeared further into the house.

I sighed. What a girl… I looked up at Kinosuke who was smiling an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that…" He trailed off as he stood up. He offered his hand and helped me up. "She can be so rude at times…" He added.

I shook my head, "Nah its okay," I smiled back at him.

He looked out the window, "You should get back now, its getting dark,"

I nodded as I reached for the radio and walked to the door.

"Wait!" I heard Kinosuke call to me. I turned around and the radio was taken from my grasp. I looked as him in confusion.

He gave me a toothy grin, "I'm going to try and fix it,"

Oh. He's going to fix it. Good then. They can come home with us with any luck! I turned back around and walked out.

"And Hilary?" There's his voice again! I turned my head, "What?"

He continued to stare at me, "Don't cry anymore… okay?"

"Uhh.. sure…" Is he actually worried about me? Wow… I didn't know I was that attractive! What am I thinking! I turned beet red as I continued walking.

"You're too cute to cry," I heard him add softly, which caused me to redden more. If… that was possible.

-

I poked my head in first before I quietly entered Kai's hut. I walked over to him and knelt down. He looks peaceful. I guess all the pain's gone. I smiled as I took in his features. His hair was all tousled and messy. That makes him look cuter, I concluded.

I yawned and lied down beside him. I guess I better get some sleep. I yawned again as drifted off into the realm of dreams...

Unknown to the sleeping teens, a pair of menacingly red eyes were watching them from the dark.

(A/N: Mwahahaha… who's that guy! Well that's it for Hilary's flashback part! Next is the rest of the bladebreakers!read on!)

-

Rei woke up with a start. He scratched his head as he sat up. He saw Takao running around frantically looking for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Rei sighed, stood up and made his way to the dining room to get breakfast. Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson were already seated, eating the morning away. Rei brushed past them as he took his own seat.

"Good morning Rei!" Kenny greeted as he munched on his toast, careful enough not to get any crumbs on his prized laptop.

Rei nodded as he sipped the tea, he concluded, that was prepared by Mr. D.

"So Rei are you all set for today?" Max asked me, grinning as he did so.

Rei looked at him in confusion, "What's today?" Rei looked around the table.

Mr. D smiled at him, "We're going to set out today!"

Rei sweatdropped, "Set out to do what?"

"We're going to look for Hilary and Kai!" Max announced excitedly.

Rei almost fell from his seat. They were going to look for two people who might be dead? Are they mad! Wait. He was the one that believed they were still alive. Oh yeah. Rei looked up at them and smirked, "What time are we leaving?"

-

"How are we going to look for them?" Rei shrugged. _I forgot to ask that back at Takao's dojo. Stupid me._

Mr. D looked at Kenny and Kenny looked at Mr. D. They had the same sparkle in their eyes. The rest of us, Max, Takao and I looked as them weirdly. Had they finally lost it? They both faced the team as Kenny held up a black radio.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "And a radio can help us… how?"

Kenny smiled his cute, nerdy smile, "It's not just a radio, it's the radio!"

Max went over to Kenny, he took his cue and rubbed his back, "Are you ok Kenny? It's okay… we're going to find them…"

Kenny shook his head, "No. No… I mean this radio was found near the place where Hilary and our team captain might have ended up." He nodded as he pointed to the north. "An island in the north,"

Mr. D nodded in his agreement.

"Which island then?" Takao asked.

The two looked at each other seriously and then grinned back to the trio, "We're going to search every island we might come across!" They announced.

"What!" The three of them could only whine.

(A/N: Hilary's again after this! be thankful I put in these things so you won't get confused! )

-

I knocked on Kinosuke's door. "Hello? Anybody home?" I called out as I walked in. He wouldn't mind would he? I made my way further inside and found Kinosuke's door. At least I thought it was his door. I slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Kinosuke was there all right and he was still fixing the radio! I smiled to myself. He's going to earn my cooking when we get home. I quietly walked over to him and peered over his shoulder.

"You're still fixing that thing?" I started softly.

Kinosuke jumped and turned his head, "Hilary?"

I backed away a little giving him room as he stood up and dusted himself off. He turned to look at me and flashed a smile, while trying to fix his hair, "Sorry, I was working on it all night, I don't thing it's fixed yet but it does give off a crackle or two when I turn it on,"

I nodded and examined the black machine. If he fixes this we can go back. If he fixes this we can see the guys again. And… if he fixes this there will be no **we** any longer. Oh wait. There wasn't even a we! I laughed at myself mentally. Stupid me. Thinking those stuff! I turned to Kinosuke, "Can I help with anything? Like cook food or something?"

Kinosuke gaped at me at first and then shook his head, "Nah, its ok me and Yukko can handle things!"

"No! I insist! You've helped me too much! It's the least I can do!" I protested as I halted in front of his door. "Now would that be grilled or steamed?"

"Uhh… grilled…" He shook his head, "B-but wait! Are you sure you'll get along with Yukko in there?"

The ten-year old bitch? Oh yeah right… "Yeah, we **are** good friends!" I smiled.

He sighed, sat back down and started to tinker with the radio again, "Friends huh?"

crackle

"Of course we are!" I exclaimed with as much sarcasm as possible.

"_**Hilary!"**_

I turned my head. Where did that voice come from! It was Rei's! I was sure of it! I saw Kinoskue gaping at the radio. Did the radio work!

-

"Of course we are!" The radio crackled. Although the voice was not that clear Rei could tell it was Hilary's. He jumped as he bolted inside.

"Takao! Max! Kenny! Mr. D! It's Hilary! I heard Hilary!" He screamed as he ran inside.

**A/N: **Phew… this is a little longer than my last chapters no? Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can… stupid tests are coming. Anyway read and review! Pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Thanks to the people who actually reviewed! Hehe… Anyway here's chap. 9! They're going home! (actually two more chapters! )

"Kinosuke…?" I mumbled, my eyes were wide open. Was that? "Was that… was that radio… working just now?"

Kinosuke nodded numbly, still gaping at the radio.

I backed away from the door and leaned beside him, scanning every inch of the black contraption. If it did work just now… then that means the guys should have an idea where we are. I felt a smile tug at my lips. That also means that Kai will finally get proper medical assistance. And **that **is good news. I stood up straight and turned to poke Kinosuke's head gently. This calls for a celebration.

"Oi… Kinosuke-kun…" I waved my hand in front of his face, "Hello?" He was still gaping at the radio. I narrowed my eyes as I sighed and walked back into his kitchen. There I saw the ten-year old witch, Oh I gotta stop calling her that, trying to crack an egg with one hand. I shrugged, walked over to her and snatched the egg from her hands. She turned to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Y-you…"

I smirked at her, as I placed the egg by the bowl, "This… is how you do it," I cracked the egg open, with one hand of course.

She glared at me and snatched the bowl away. "I can cook our food myself, thank you very much!" She reached for her ladle (its wood! ) and started mixing as she turned away. I scoffed at her. Fine if she doesn't want help. I wonder if Kinosuke's back on earth yet… I wondered as I trekked over to his room. I poked my head inside and looked around the room. The yellow-haired boy was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder…" I walked inside the room. "Where he is?" I walked over to his desk. Looks like he left the radio… I picked the radio up. Hmm… I wonder what happens if… I pressed the red button. I jumped as the radio crackled noisily.

"Ah! What the hell is happening!" I shriek as I continued to press the red button continuously. Why won't it stop! Oh my god! Did I break it!

"So it does work…" I turned around to see Kinosuke smirking at me. I gently placed the black object back down the table.

"So does that mean we can contact Rei and the guys?" I asked him as I sat myself in his chair. He shrugged as he sat down in front of me, cross-legged.

"I guess so… you just have to press the red button… over…" He pointed to the radio. "There. And then you speak," He added as he grinned.

I puffed. "Well sorry, I don't use these things I usually just yell stuff at the guys,"

He smirked again, "Hn… anyway let's start shall we?" He motioned for me to hand him the radio.

"Ok…" I trailed off as I watched him as he pressed the button. He then shoved the radio in front of my face, "W-what?" I stuttered. And I'm supposed to do what exactly!

He rolled his eyes, "Speak." What is he a dog trainer? I sighed and opened my mouth to speak.

"H-hello?" I spoke softly wondering who or what actually might answer from the other side.

-

_Hello?_

Rei jumped to his feet. Once again he had been assigned the watch-over-the-radio duty and once again he had heard it work. Although this time he wasn't going to let his being there to waste. He quickly snatched the radio away from the table and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

_R… _The voice was shaking. _Rei? Rei is that you?_

Rei almost fell from his seat as he heard Hilary's voice. "Hilary? Is that really you?" He screamed at the receiver.

_Yes! Of course it is! It is sooo nice to hear your voice again Rei! _Hilary replied. He could tell she was overjoyed as much as he.

"So how are you doing?" Nice move Rei. What a situation to ask about her well being.

_Oh… I'm okay… except… I haven't taken a bath in **days**! Not to mention Kai needs to see the doctor right now or else he might die! _Her voice boomed from the radio, _Well okay he won't die… but still he isn't mentally capable! What if he looses his already psychotic mind and does something to me! _

"Uh… Hilary…" I rubbed my ear. Maybe asking her how she was doing wasn't such a good idea. "Don't worry, the chief already has it covered,"

Her voice turned calm. _What do you mean covered?_

"He already knows where you two are because of the radio frequency it sent out awhile ago," Rei explained.

_So that means you'll find us and we'll all go home?_

"Sooner or later," Rei smirked.

_Yey! _Hilary cheered in the background. _But wait! Can I bring Ki—_Hilary's voice started to break. Does this mean their or our radio has given up? Or Hilary did something stupid… again. "Hilary? Hilary? Are you still there?"

Rei sighed as he felt the ship come to a stop. He placed the radio back to its original place as he leapt down to tell the others. Well… at least he knew they were safe. All that was left was for them to find **them**. He smirked and he did promise her that they would find them sooner or **later**. But still he can't slack off. Who knows what Hilary might do, He chuckled to himself.

"Hey! Rei! C'mon! We're going to start the searching!" Takao called to his friend. The neko-jin smirked as he walked to the others.

-

"Oh crud," I cursed as I stared at the remains of the once whole and crackling radio. Too much of my excitement has caused me all the hope I had left in the form of the black radio. Of course Rei and the others knew we were here. So technically there's no need for the radio. I looked around. Where has Kinosuke disappeared to now?

"Hilary! Hilary!" I heard Kinosuke call me from the outside. I sighed and walked outside. What now…

"Hilary!" Kinosuke breathed as he halted in front of me, "Its Kai…"

What has happened to him now? What good timing. Now that everything was going fine… that sorry excuse for a man had to…

"He's woken up…" My eyes widened as I completely took in what Kinosuke has just said.

"H-he's woken up?" I stuttered.

He looked up to smile at me, "C'mon I'll show you," He gently took my hands in his as he pulled me towards where Kai was waiting.

-

Then after that everything seemed to have just fallen into place. The next day after that, one of the bladebreakers, namely the bubble head Takao who fell prey to one of Kinosuke's traps… which led to them finding us.

"Pass me more fish Hilary!" Takao sputtered out.

I rolled my eyes as I passed Takao some of the grilled fish. We were now sitting in Kinosuke's hut having dinner. Everything was finally back to normal. Kai had woken up and they and the bladebreakers have finally reunited. And the next best part that was they were planning to set out for home tomorrow. Oh right Kai. Kai was still too weak to move around. I sighed, head injuries sure affect the body a lot. I guess I should bring him some food. I stood up and excused myself as I headed out to Kai's hut with a plate of grilled fish in my hands.

"Kai?" I started as I pushed the door open. I quietly entered the room and looked to find Kai near the window, staring blankly into space or enjoying the scenery outside maybe? "Hey Kai," I call out softly to him.

He turned to stare at me blankly, to acknowledge my presence, I concluded. "H-here, I brought you some dinner," I stuttered as I place the plate down on the floor. He just nodded and then started counting dust particles again.

I sighed. Still the same old Kai… And I thought he would maybe open up to me more after this incident. I guess I shouldn't have expected much. I averted my gaze to stare at the floor. Nothing has changed after all.

"I hate being this weak…"

My head shot up as I heard him speak. He was still staring at the window, but his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Huh?" I whispered stupidly.

"I hate it," He turned to look at me, "I have been much of a burden throughout this whole adventure right?" His eyes bore right straight into mine. I saw glint of sadness for a second or two.

I shook my head rapidly, "Uhh no! No of course not! Actually it was my fault because…"

"I feel so useless…" His head was hung low now. "Just like I felt when I was stuck in hell balkov abbey,"

"K-kai…?" I stammered. Could he? Could he be crying? I crawled closer to him and peered in closer. Oh for the love of… he is! He. The ice king, the phoenix prince who was rumored to inherit half of Russia was actually crying! I sighed inwardly. I guess I should comfort him.

"It's alright…" I started softly at first as I reached out to pat his back. "I mean it was actually all my fault… because if I hadn't been such a bitch during those first two days… We wouldn't have fallen over that waterfall…" I paused for a while. "And you didn't have to get hurt for saving me back then…" I finished as I smiled warmly at him. "But then if you hadn't gotten hurt we might've set out ourselves and would have never found a way to contact the guys…"

He looked up at me as I reached to dry his tears. I can't believe this. He's actually crying! Oh but he's stopping. Must think of more feel good words! "So technically you weren't useless at all," Well that was stupid. Way to go Hilary.

I did a double take as warm arms encircled my waist and was pulled closer into Kai's chest.

"K-kai..?" Is he actually hugging me? From what I remember he doesn't hug people! Although this feels well… good. Oh what the fuck… I felt a smile creep to my lips as I sink deeper into Kai's arms.

Kai had so much more to say… but a single hug from him had told her every word there was to say.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took long for me to update. I have this 'battle of the brains' thing to worry about. Anyway I just had to put this up. I'll be updating soon I promise! And there will be more KaixHil fluff later! just keep reviewing. Review equals update mind you. :3


	10. filler

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**A/N: **Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter! I don't know what to do next.. I need you to vote for me… should they…

go home (already?)

or

add some twists (like human sacrifices? snicker)

Anyway… please vote! For the mean time… They will stay at the island… Oh and yes… voting closes in 3 days! Vote please! Thanks!

**Just my Luck **

** preview of chapter… **

**-**

Kai Hiwatari was never the one to get jealous. No sir. Hell, he wasn't even the type who cares for a person's well being, much less a girl. He could care less, so much less.

-

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, playing with her fork.

"No,"

"So… you're not going to eat that?"

"No,"

"… Why aren't you going to?"

"Because.. I'm not hungry!" Kai snapped back, a vein popped, he gritted his teeth, what was with these questions?

-

Kai glared at the neko-jin in front of him. They are at it again. Don't they get tired of that… that accursed custom known as flirting!

-

** end preview **

**Side Story**

**On Chocolates**

"Hilary…?" Kenny swallowed as he fidgeted with his laptop.

Hilary turned to acknowledge his presence and smiled, "Yeah…?"

Kenny whispered something incoherent at first which caused Hilary to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Well you see…" He paused for a while. Curse that Rei, Takao and Max! I swear I shall slit their throats when I live through this! "Well… it is Valentines Day tomorrow right?"

Hilary nodded as she narrowed her eyes. The boys are up to something. "Uh… yeah…"

"Well… I… uh.. no… we would really appreciate it if…" Kenny swallowed again. Oh please Kami-sama have refuge on my soul. "IfyouwouldmakeKaisomechocolateplease?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you would make Kai some chocolates please…" Kenny repeated again, panting. Oh! Oh! Asthma attack! Oh wait… false alarm.

"K-kai?" Kenny heard Hilary growl dangerously. Ack! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! I haven't even left a will yet!

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end. A bird gave out a tweet. The wind blew past. Kenny opened one eye. Where's the end of the world?

"Ok,"

Kenny's eyes widened as saucers. Did Hilary just agree to make Kai some chocolate? "Really?"

"Yup," Her back was facing him.

I guess she did. I'll break the cookie while she's still calm. "Hey Hilary… Kai doesn't like the normal chocolate you might usually use,"

She turned to face the computer wiz, "And what does he want then?"

Kenny straightened his glasses and pulled out a long list, "Well he likes milk chocolate, with no milk, dark chocolate which isn't bitter, white chocolate without the white color and he doesn't like chocolate at all,"

Hilary raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes are twitching. This is bad. "Explain to me then why I have to make him chocolate,"

I don't have a line for that question. "Because it's Valentine's Day?" The chief replied stupidly.

Hilary clenched her fists. At this Kenny took a step back. "Ack! Hilary! Let me explain! You see! It was the guys! This was all scripted! There was this da—"

"Enough…" Hilary growled. "ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!"

A fist connected to his jaw. He was sent flying out of Takao's dojo.

In the background, the rest of the BBA team were laughing.

"Poor Kenny,"

"Yeah, that was mean Takao,"

"That's what he gets when he makes a bet against me,"

In one corner, Kai stood silently. Eyes closed.

And a cat died.

**A/N: **Wasn't that pointless? Well I just wanted to fill in some space… Wahaha… remember to vote now! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**A/N: **Hmm… let's see… last chapter, as you may remember, I asked you to vote for what you might want to happen next and I know I said 3 days but… and I am pleased to announce that (even though only a few of you actually voted. ) they will be staying for a few more days. And this fanfic will so not end soon. Mwahaha… read on!

Thanks for the reviews!

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 10**

I squinted, the sunlight was blinding me. Who the hell left the left the window open? And why is it so hot! Ah! And how come I can't move also! What is happening here? Something clicked as I felt somebody's hot breath tickle my nose. My mouth was left hanging open when I opened my eyes. The hot breath belonged to…

My train of thoughts was stopped when I heard somebody snicker. I furrowed my eyebrows, if that had come from Takao… he would wish he would never have been born. I wriggled to free myself from Kai's err… grasp or would it be proper to call it a hug? I blushed as I realized, had we been like that all night? Oh for the love of… I need to find that person who snickered… grrr.

I slowly stood up and sneaked up the door. I planted my ears to the door frame and listened closely. I could swear I could hear mumbling outside.

"Haha… Kai and Hilary sleeping in a tree… oh wait… in a hut," A voice, I concluded as Takao's, snickered. So he was the one who snickered. I felt a vein pop in my temple.

"You have to admit, her and Kai do make a great couple," a second voice, who was Rei, countered. I turned beet red at this.

"Hmf," Takao huffed, "It's not like anybody would actually like that bossy witch," I clenched my fists. You are so going to pay for that Takao.

I was about to slam the door open but…

"Stop," A voice ordered sternly.

I turned around at the order and found Kai smirking. What?

He reached to fix his tousled hair. "Don't drop the bomb on them just yet," He said in a whisper as he walked closer to me.

"W-what?" What bomb? I squeaked as he encircled his arms around my waist. And what the hell is he planning to do!

He smirked as he leaned closer, "Push the door open when I give you the signal,"

What signal? What the hell is this! "What sig—" I was cut off as Kai's lips came crashing into mine. His grip on me tightened as he deepened the kiss. Aa. French. Oh wait… is this supposed to be the signal? I shrugged the thought away as I did what I was told. I pushed the door open.

The three boys stared in total shock as they watched a scene unfold before them. Kai, their I'm-so-cool-don't-touch-me team captain was actually making out with Hilary.

The three stood frozen in their spots as the realization of what was happening hit them. Rei who had just recovered his wits. Pulled his two teammates away from the sight.

Kai broke the kiss as he sensed the three were gone. He looked down on Hilary, "You owe me one now," He said as he walked away.

"Uh… sure," I mused as I walked towards my hut. I would so get used to that every morning, I sigh as I lick my lips.

-

I sat uncomfortably down a patch of grass on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I reached to touch my lips. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks as the wind blew on my hair. Just now… that kiss… was that just to play a nasty trick on Takao and the others… or… I plopped down the grass as my mind went into turmoil. Ack! What am I thinking! Of course that can't be what happened! It was just to scare the hell out of Takao and the others! Mou… I hate this so much… Oh great.. this is the part where I'm supposed to declare to myself that I am in love with him. Mou… too bad that can't happen. Because I Hilary Tati—ah matte… I forgot… I do have a crush on him.. oh yeah… A crush is much much more different than love. Right! I beamed inwardly. I sighed and sat up, I brought my knees closer to my chest…

"Maybe I really do…" I plopped myself down on the grass again. Mou thinking again! "Like him…" I murmur as I closed my eyes. I seriously need more sleep.

"Just to play a trick on Takao and the other huh…" I jolted up as I heard a voice beside me.

"Yukko?" I mumble my eyes wide open. What was she doing here! How long has she been there? More importantly… was I thinking out loud again?

"Hn," She trailed on as she plopped down the grass. "So don't you feel sad or angry at all?"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?" And is she actually talking to me?

She shrugged as she closed her eyes, "I mean, if I was used like that I'd be really angry,"

Hey… used me? No way… Kai wouldn't do that would he? "Aa… not at all… I'm sure he didn't mean it," I giggle nervously. "Besides.. we aren't even together,"

"Hn… believe what you want…" She stood up and dusted herself off, "You know big sis, you really are to vulnerable for your own good,"

"Eh?" I glare at her retreating back. Me? Vulnerable? Why that little…

"You should get back now…" She called back at me. "It's getting dark…"

I stand up slowly as I pouted. What does she know? It's not like anything will happen to me here… Hmph… whatever… I huffed as I made my way back to Kai's hut.

-

Kai's left eye twitched, "What?" He growled at his teammates who have been staring at him for about 45 minutes now.

"That kiss…" Rei started softly. "Are you two together?"

Kai almost fell from his seat. "What the hell are you talking about! It wasn't as if I actually wanted to kiss her!" He quickly defended.

Rei rolled his eyes, "But you did,"

"So does that mean you were using her!" Takao cried, banging his fist on the table.

Kai glared at him, "Do you actually think I would do that Kinomiya?"

Takao fiddled with his spoon, "Whatever but you shouldn't go playing tricks like **that **on us ever again,"

"Besides," Kai closed his eyes. "It wasn't as if the kiss meant anything anyway…" he mumbled numbly.

_How could you say that?_

I felt my back sink lower down the wall. My chest.. it hurts so much… How come? How come? I bite my lip to stop my tears from flowing but to no avail. Why? Why? I don't care anyway right! I mean why should I care! It's just a stupid crush! A crush… I shouldn't be affected by anything like this! I sobbed. I hate him so much right now. I hate him… but how come I hate him? How come I feel this damn way! I stifle a sob as I heard footsteps near the door. I struggled to get up but failed miserably. Stupid feet.

"Hilary?" I hear Rei call me, "Is that you?" Oh crud. I can't let him see me like this. I struggled to get up again and this time succeeded. Only this time he had to grab my wrist.

"Let go!"

"Hilary! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Oh crud. I'm going to cry again. "Now let go!" I break free of his grasp and run. Run to wherever my feet will take me. I don't care. I can't let them see me like this. Not like this. My tears were falling out uncontrollably now. I needed to get away. Away from everyone. Away from him.

-

Rei's eyes were downcast as he re-entered Kai's hut. Max noticed this, his eyebrows furrowed he mumbled,

"She heard…" He paused for a while. "Didn't she?"

Rei nodded meekly and turned around, "I'm going to go look for her, its dangerous in the woods at night," And with that he ran out the door.

Takao glanced at Max and nodded. The two stood up and ran after Rei. Kai on the other hand sighed and walked after the others.

"That girl is so much trouble,"

-

I hate him. I hate him so much. He doesn't care about other people's feelings at all. And to think I was even… in love with him. Him of all people!

"Damn you Kai Hiwatari!" I cried. "Damn you…" I broke down into tears again. Hn… funny I shouldn't be affected by this yet here I am crying like my dog died. Damn it. I shouldn't cry anymore. This whole thing is just a mistake… neh? Maybe because I didn't get that much sleep last night. Maybe that's why I'm all confused.

Sweet fragrance filled the air.

My eyes feel heavy. My body feels numb. Hn. I wonder why… But this is good… I should get some sleep…

The figure watched the girl's limp body plop down the grass. He/she snickered as he licked his lips.

"You will make a fine offering,"

**A/N: **Ahaha… I made them kiss! Except I made Hilary think Kai was only using her. Of course he wasn't! Mwahahaha! Human sacrifice! I decided to make it a part of this story! Anyway… read and review this please! Will ya!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews people! Anyway… nyahaha… here's chapter 11 guys!

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 11**

Sweet fragrance lingered through the air as I regained consciousness. I eyed an unfamiliar ceiling and sat up, slowly. W-where… is this place…? I tried to move my hands but failed. What? I looked over my shoulder. Why the hell are my hands tied up! And where the hell is this! What the bloody hell is happening! I struggled to cut the ropes that were binding my limbs. God darn it! Just when I thought I could finally get home I get kidnapped and brought into some cult place. I think it's a cult place… I thought as I stare at different statues of what seemed like animals… very deformed animals…

"I see you're awake,"

I jumped and turned my head slowly to meet with an old man, his clothing covered by a thick black coat, he was with other aged men behind him. I squinted to get a better look but their hoods were blocking their faces.

I swallowed hard. Nobody kidnaps me and gets away with it! "Where is this place?" I asked bravely, "What are you going to do with me?"

The 'leader man' snickered and approached me slowly. I of course backed away rather crawled away. I backed up to a wall. He smirked, knelt down and then held my chin up with a finger.

"Nothing, yet…" He turned to the others, as he stood up straight again, "Let us go. We must get ready,"

"Your word is law master," The others nodded.

The old man reached and gave me a pat in the head, "Behave now little girl, and we won't do anything to you,"

He walked to catch up with his subordinates. I stiffened as he turned to look at me again with a smug look on his face, "At least not until the next full moon," He snickered again as he closed the door with a slam.

I shot a glare at the door. What full moon? Who do they think they were dealing with? It's me Hilary Tatibana for God's sake! No stupid cult could scare me! For instance nothing could scare me! As if on cue, cold wind swept through, sending me shivers down my spine. O-k so maybe I am a little afraid… I hugged my feet to my chest tightly as I tried to warm myself up. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes, ok so I'm really terrified. I want out NOW! I want to go home NOW… I want… I want Kai here RIGHT NOW!

-

"Where the heck is that girl?" Rei whined as he placed himself on a stray log. He looked up to reveal concerned eyes. "We've been looking since last night…"

Takao on the other hand had fallen way behind and had collapsed down on the ground. "This is your entire fault Kai… if you hadn't gon—"

This earned a glare from Kai, "Stay out off my business," He shot another glare as he stood up and walked into the woods.

"Wait! Aren't you a little tired? We should rest a bit," Max called over to him.

He stopped to turn his head, "No thanks," With that he left his three teammates.

Rei ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I just don't get how that guy thinks…"

-

"Stupid girl…" Kai spat out as he continued his little walk through the woods. It was already noon but that girl was nowhere to be found. Why did she have to be stupid? Who takes a walk and gets kidnapped in the process? Ok so she wasn't taking a walk. She was running away from them. "Damn it!" Kai punched a nearby tree.

"Why so angry?" A voice came from behind him. Kai turned around sharply.

"Yo," Kinosuke waved as he walked to lean on the right side of the tree, "You looking for Hilary-chan?"

Kai glared at him. _What's it to you?_ He wanted to say it out loud but then what would happen to his i-don't-care image? So he just answered with a gruff, 'Hn,'

Kinosuke grinned at him, "Well so am I,"

"Hn," Kai turned away as he stared at the blue sky.

"You know…" Came Kinosuke's voice, "If we don't look for Hilary-chan… we might not find her in time,"

_Again with that Hilary-chan!_ Kai turned to glare at him. What did he mean by 'find her in time'?

"What do you mean?"

Kinosuke's eyes cast down to the ground, his eyebrows were furrowed, "Well one of the elders at our village told me about this rumor…"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well he told me that a few days before every full moon, young women from their village would disappear and never to be found again…" He paused and seemed like unable to continue. But then he took a sharp intake of breath and then… "Some of the elder's believe that the 'Watanuki' Tribe took them and used them as…" Again he seemed unable to continue.

Watanuki Tribe? Missing?

"Sacrifice," Kai finished dryly. If the rumors Kinosuke heard were true then Hilary's life might as well be in grave danger.

"But it hasn't happened again till now.. so I figured…"

"You figured it was just some stupid old rumor?"

Kinosuke looked up at him, concern evident in his eyes, "Right," He straightened his posture as he stood up again, "That is why we have to find her right now,"

"How come?"

Kinosuke looked up the sky and glared, "Because tonight…" Kai's eyes widened. "It's the next full moon,"

That was all the information Kai needed as he broke into a sprint deeper into the forest.

"Hey wait!" Kinosuke called after him as he ran to catch up. _Don't worry Hilary-chan! We'll save you!_

-

I yelped as some kind of clothing was thrown to me. I raised my eyebrows as I looked up at the same man from last night.

"What am I going to do with this?"

"You're going to wear it," The old man growled as he walked nearer to me. And to my surprise cut the ropes that were binding my limbs.

My brows furrowed as I held the dress high, "Why the hell would I wear something like this?" It looked like two blankets sewn together! And they're not even pink! Eww…

I yelped again as I was backed up against a wall, his cold hand clutched my throat, "You will wear that dress tonight," His grip loosened as he smirked, "For when we offer you to our goddess… Oprah," He let go of my throat as I slid down the wall.

Oprah? If I wasn't in this room with this scary man hovering over me I would be laughing like crazy right now. I mean who would name their goddess Oprah! Ok so no time for humor, because I am trapped in a weird room with a scary man hovering over me. And did he just say offer? Does that mean I'm going to get to be the sacrifice! Hell no! I don't want to die yet! What the heck is wrong with this trip! What is this? 'Threaten Hilary's life with near death situations'?

"What if I don't?" I countered bravely. No way was I going to give in!

The old man snickered, "Then we'll have to kill you right now…"

I tensed. Okay! Giving in time! "Ahah… hey I was only joking! I mean who wouldn't want to be offered to Oprah anyway? Ahaha…" A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

The old man smirked as he turned his back to me, "Good then," He turned his head, "It's hard to find girls like you these days…" He smiled as he exited the hut.

What does he mean by 'girls like you'? Oh gawd… is it because of my beauty.. oh wait that can't be good… I'm going to be used as a sacrifice! Kyaa! I screamed mentally.

"This is just stupid!" I cried in annoyance. Here I am putting on a stupid dress and waiting for myself to be sacrificed while the others were… well what were the others doing? I wonder… I turned to stare out a small window… I wonder what Kai's doing right now? Does he even know that I'm gone? I bit my lip as tears threatened to fall again. Man… I should stop getting worked up over that guy. I mean I am going to die… oh great… I've finally cracked… I'm not even panicking anymore… maybe has something to do with this being my 3rd near death situation? Oh wait… this isn't going to be near death… I really am going to die now. It wasn't as if he'll pop up out of nowhere like he always does and save the day right? From what I remember… he doesn't give a damn about me…

Stupid Kai.

-

"Stupid girl," Kai repeated for the second time that day. It was starting to get dark.

-

I jumped slightly as the door creaked open. A hooded man I recognized as one of his subordinates stepped in, followed by two others.

"It is time,"

I shivered at how cold and emotionless his voice sounded. It was time? So they kidnap me and then kill me the next day? What the heck! I don't want to die yet! They could've given me three more days or some—

My train of thoughts was cut off when his companions strode over to me and held me up by my shoulders.

"Let's go," The other turned around as the two nodded and walked after him, pulling me at their wake. I guess… I really am going to die this time…

-

"Shit," Kai managed to mutter as he slowed down, panting.

"Its getting dark… this is bad," He heard Kinosuke mutter behind him.

Kai shot a glare at him, "Where is that place anyway?"

Kinosuke shook his head, "I don't know," He seems annoyed, "But I know it has to be somewhere deep in this woods,"

"Hn," Kai squinted as he looked forward. Just now… there was… there it was again! I small light flickered from afar. "I think I found her," Kai mumbled loud enough for Kinosuke to hear as he broke into another sprint.

Kinosuke breathed, "Doesn't that guy ever get tired?" He took a fill of oxygen before he followed his blue haired companion into the darkness.

**A/N: **Mwahaha… I named their goddess Oprah! No offense to the real Oprah of course! Anyway… Hilary's always getting into near death situations! Of course Kai always saves her… but can he now? That is the question! Mwahahah… a question that will remain unanswered until the chapter!

Thanks!

review equals update! winkwink


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade and Oprah by that matter… heheh…

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Here is chapter 12 then!

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 12**

"What the heck are you doing!" I struggle as they tie me down, painfully might I add. "Let go of me!"

"I suggest you shut up, we are going to start soon," He hissed has he tightened the ropes binding my limbs. I stuck a tongue at him. Go to hell you freak.

"My my, second childhood already?" He smirked as he went and joined his other companions.

Second childhood my ass! I haven't even had my mid-life crisis yet and here I am tied up on a white marble platform and left to die. Actually they haven't left me yet… and now they're all chanting something in some weird language I can't seem to understand. I swallowed as their 'leader man' slowly ascended the stairs leading to where I was being held.

"What the hell?" I mumble as a shadow hovered over me with a knife in hand. Good God no way! How come he has a damn knife! I didn't agree to this! Not at all! My eyes widened as he raised the knife, ready to stab me.

"No!" I managed to scream. "No way! No way! No way!" I shrieked spontaneously. That ought to get some attention.

The leader man backed away slightly, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst of their soon-to-be sacrifice. He spat out in disgust, "No more time for games!" He turned to his men. "Now! Start the ceremony now!" He growled as his lackeys nodded and started chanting some weird words again.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he raised the dagger again. So much for stalling... What the hell am I stalling for anyway? It's not like Kai will come and save the day as always… I mean he doesn't even know I'm gone. This isn't a game. I guess I should just lay here and wait for the end. Goodbye world.

Goodbye Kai.

"Hilary!"

Surprised gasps.

Ok you have got to stop this Hilary. Now you're hearing things. Remember wait for your end… hey… where is my end? And how come I can move my hands and legs now? I open one eye and gasped. In front of me panting, was Kinosuke and…

"Kai…?" I meant for it to be a surprised cry but came out as only a whisper. They were both standing in front of me protectively. My eyes grow wide. Kai is here. He came here for me. He actually came to save me. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. Oh great I'm going to cry again.

He didn't turn to acknowledge me though. Instead he went into fighting stance and glared at the elders.

"Kinosuke take Hilary to a safe place," I heard him hiss. At this Kinosuke nodded and went over to me.

"Are you alright?" I blushed at the intensity of his gaze. What? He really does look like Kai!

I nod slowly as he helps me up. "Come on we've got to get you out of here," He mutters as he looks around, looking for a place to make a safe getaway.

I shake my head, what is he crazy? "What about Kai?" I am not leaving without him.

"Don't worry about him," He assured me. "Your safety is of the highest priority right now," He explains as he takes a hold of my hand.

"But his head… He's not well yet!" I protest as I look back at Kai who had just given the leader man a square punch on the face.

"He'll be okay Hilary! Now come on before anybody notices us!" Kinosuke hissed. She was so stubborn for a girl.

"But…" I glance back at Kai again. But he might… he might end up dead. A single tear slid down my cheek. "I can't…"

"Darn it! We've got to go now!" Kinosuke hissed as pulled me away from the scene.

"They're getting away!" I hear one of his lackeys shout.

"After them!" Three men lunged at us.

"Shit," Kinosuke cursed under his breath. He hugged me to him, as if to protect me from a wild beast, "This can't be good," I felt myself being pushed away from Kinosuke's grasp and then everything went black.

-

"Wha…" I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bed of leaves. I sat up and looked around, Kinosuke, who had a few bruises, was there and the others were there as well.

"What happened?" I started as I rub my sore eyes, "How come you're all injured?"

Rei looked up at her, a sad smile playing at his lips, "You don't remember? Those mysterious cloaked men? The human sacrificing?"

"Human… sacrifi—" I gasped. Images of what I believed as what happened last night flashed through my mind. I was supposed to be used for sacrifice, for some God named Oprah… but then… Kinosuke and Kai came to save me… And then there was a fight… and then…

"Kai!" I let out suddenly as I took a second glance around the room, sure enough he wasn't their, "Where is Kai? Where is he?"

"Well after we got away, the villagers rescued us and strangely those cloaked men were already nowhere to be found… and Kai…"

The group suddenly fell quieter, if that was possible. I eyed them with concerned eyes. What the heck are they doing? Why don't they just tell me where the hell he is!

"Where is he guys? Where is Kai?" I asked again. Answer me you dolts! If you don't… if you don't… I'll…I'll cry!

"He…" Kinosuke cleared his throat, "He's resting,"

"Why is he resting? I mean if he's as the same condition as you guys shouldn't he be here to? I mean—"

"He was stabbed Hilary,"

My eyes widened as I turned to look at Takao, "What are you saying?"

Max's eyes were downcast, "It's true, he's wounded pretty bad and there's still that head concussion of his… they don't even know if he'll make it until we reach home tomorrow,"

"That's not true…" I mumble as I turned to look at Kinosuke, "Right…?" But… he just looked away. Why did he look away? I felt like crying then.

"Why… why are you all like that? That's not a very good thing to joke about! He's Kai for the love of God!" I unconsciously stood up.

"But Hilary.. we're not—"

"Aw don't be silly! I won't fall for any of your jokes!" With that I ran out the door.

How dare they? How dare they joke about something like that? I mean… Kai won't die… he can't die! Tears flowed out uncontrollably as I slow down to a halt. I look up to see where my legs took me.

"Kai… is here…" I mumble as I make my way up a few steps.

When I come inside, he'll be there staring out the window as usual

Step. Step.

When I get there, he'll glare at me and tell me to go away

Step. Step.

When I see him, he'll just turn away and start rambling about him being useless again

I giggle softly.

I thought wrong.

I pushed the door open. My eyes widened. My mouth was left hanging open.

Kai was inside alright, but he wasn't staring out the window like he usually does and he definitely wasn't glaring at her.

Kai was there, he was lying down a bed of leaves. Bruises and cuts covered his body and a big gash was visible under the bandages on his stomach. His face was contorted with pain.

What the hell happened last night?

Oh I get it… this is just another joke. I smirk, at least I try to smirk, but it only came out as a sad smile. So they've got Kai into this whole thing too huh? I quietly seat myself beside him as I stroke his hair.

"Hey you," I start out softly. "Stop pretending already,"

No answer.

"I know what you guys are doing, so wake up now,"

Still no response.

"Stop pretending now Kai!" Tears were already starting to fall.

"This isn't funny anymore!" I mumble as shake him gently, "Wake up, wake up…"

"Wake up!" I order as I broke down and cried. He isn't really injured right? He's not really dying… is he? Tell me… tell me…

"Stop doing that," a voice behind me ordered.

I turned to see Kinosuke's little sister, a cup of tea in hand, "He's injured whether you like it or not and your crying won't do anything to help him at all,"

I continue to stare at her as she handed me the cup, "Drink it, it'll help you calm down," I nodded, "He'll wake up," She assured as she exited the room.

I turn to look back at Kai. So it really wasn't joke. He was really… No! I can't think like this. Pretty soon. No. Soon he'll be back with us again. And then when we get back home he'll go back to torturing the guys with more hours of practice. And then everything will be back to normal.

Normal.

"Please wake up… Kai…" I choke on my tears. You're not supposed to die. I won't let you die.

Please…

Wake up…

**A/N: **Ah.. finished… there… I suck at dramatic scenes so sorry. Anyway… we won't be done any time soon. There are still a lot more chapters coming your way! Except I have my finals tomorrow.. so wish me luck! Hopefully I'll get through algebra II alive… Anyway thanks for reading!

Review equals Update!

Thanks :3


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update guys! Finals just finished and well.. I was recovering from too much studying! Heheeh… anyway… here is Chapter 13!

**Chapter 13**

I sighed again. We were now standing along the coast waiting for Mr. D to arrive with their boat. We're going home… except nobody is actually happy right now. Not that we didn't want to go home… but… I averted my gaze to my right… Kai hasn't woken up yet… and what scares me is that… he might never at all…

"Hey guys! There's Mr. D!" Takao exclaimed. "C'mon Rei, help me with Kai here,"

Rei nodded as he went over to the blue-haired boy. "Ready?" They lifted the 'stretcher' Kai was on and proceeded on getting him on the boat.

I felt Max nudge my shoulder and I look up, he gave out a small smile, "We should go now too,"

I nod as I stand up and dust myself off.

"Hey Hilary!"

I turn my head and see Kinosuke and his sister running towards us. Maybe they want to say goodbye? I should ask them to come back with us… hmm… nah… he already refused that offer…"Hey Kinosuke,"

"Aa, so you're leaving now huh?" He gave out a toothy grin.

"Yes," I nod. Oh wait… "I haven't thanked you for saving me have i?"

Kinosuke shook his head in embarrassment. "Nah, don't worry about it…"

"I insist," I grin, a sad grin.

Kinosuke's eyes widened as I went on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That is to thank you for saving me," I smile.

Kinosuke blinked, "At last I see your genuine smile again,"

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks, "Um… ah thanks… I guess,"

He grinned at me, as he held out his hand, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then,"

"I guess so…" I agreed as I shook his hand.

He turned around to go, "You should go now too, their waiting for you,"

I nodded. Yes they were waiting for me. But I don't want to go just yet. "Hey Kinosuke!" I call to him.

He turned his head to acknowledge my call, an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks a lot! For everything!" I shout to him, as he shakes his head and waves goodbye for the last time.

I smile at his retreating back. Really. Thank you so much for everything… Kinosuke-kun… I turn around as I make my way to the boat.

"Hey Takao! Get the hell off that chair!" I yell to them as I climb the boat. I giggled as I hear the familiar noise indicating that Takao has fallen over. Silly boy.

I turned to Rei and the guys who were up at the cabin, "I'll be there in a minute!" The others nodded.

"She's back to her old bossy self now?" Takao asked the neko-jin as he stood up, rubbing his sore head.

Rei grinned at him, "Isn't it a good thing?"

Takao's eyes narrowed. "Well yes, but then she'll go into bossy mode again once we get home… and her wrath wasn't one thing I missed about her not being there at all,"

Rei blinked as Takao's face kissed the floor.

"I heard that you lazy ass!"

Rei looked up at me and blinked some more. "I guess… Takao got what he deserved then,"

I nod in victory as I prod his unmoving head with my foot, "Of course, and besides bossing you guys around was the thing I missed the most being away," I grin as Rei shakes his head.

Even for just a few minutes. Let me forget about my problems… Even for just a few minutes… let me forget about Kai.

-

"Excuse me guys… I'm just going to go check on Kai…" I announce as I stand up from the dining table.

Takao answered with a muffled 'ok' while the others just nodded. Rei placed down his fork and stood up after me, he gave me a small smile, "I'm coming too, I'm kinda worried,"

Ha, caring little Rei, well I guess he should come. Something might happen. "Ok then, c'mon," We make our way through the corridor to Kai's room.

I pull the door open quietly, and sneak in, Rei following behind me. Well our top priority is to make him wake up, but not by force.

"I guess he's still good," I reassure Rei. Well he is still breathing. And we are almost home. And that's good news. If… it stays that way.

Rei shook his head, "You're right, I guess there is nothing to worry about at all then…" Rei pulled up a chair and offered me a seat which I gladly took, he then took another one and sat himself on it, "When we get back, we can finally send him to a hospital, then we'll just have to wait for him to recover and then everything will be back to normal,"

I nod. That's right, I look out the small window as I reached to stroke the sleeping teens hair, we'll be home soon. I averted my gaze back to Kai. So… he'll need to hold on until then.

"I'm going back to check on the guys, are you going to be okay here by yourself Hilary?" Rei asked me, standing up.

"Yeah, you should check up on them, who know what Takao might be up to right now," I grin at him.

"Yea…" He repeated as he reached to grab the doorknob.

"Kai!" I exclaim excitedly. Just now. Just now… he moaned just now! Oh wait, was that supposed to be a good thing? Moaning means he's hurting or something. Darn it. Why now? "Rei! Kai's hurting!" I think…

Rei stayed frozen to the spot for a moment but then regained his wits and quickly made his way to my side, "Are you sure?"

Am I sure! Look at his face! Look at his face! Do you think he's okay! I wanted to lash out at him, except 1) this wasn't the right time and 2) Kai might be dying. For real.

He turned around and slammed the door open. "I'll get Mr. D and the guys!"

I nod as I take Kai's hand, gripping it tightly.

You can't die now. Oh great I've been repeating those accursed words for a long time now. And it's all because you always get into trouble. Stupid Kai. If you die now I'll never forgive you. A single tear made its way down my cheek. If you really do die, I promise to hunt you down when **I** die. Augh… What the hell am I saying! I grip Kai's hand tighter, if that was possible and spoke with a quivering voice.

"Its going to be okay… you're going to be okay…" Please…

"Kai!" The others barged into the room, led by Rei.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Rei asked anxiously.

I shook my head, as I quickly wipe my tears away, "N-no. No problem he—"

"AUGGHH!"

Our heads shot up.

"KAI!"

**A/N: **Yes I keep leaving cliffies and oh-no-Kai's-going-to-die scenes… well I love torturing Hilary-chan… anyway will Kai die? Will they reach the hospital in time? Will romance brew up between Hilary and Rei? (because of Kai's absence yes I am evil) Or will Hilary and Kai finally get their happy ending? Will I ever stop giving away my plot? Who knows… anyway thanks for reading!

review equals update!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

**A/N: **Here's my update! And a reply to one review…

**Anime Fan: **I'm sorry anime fan-san but this is not a Rei/Hil fic… I'm just trying to make it a love triangle between him, Hil and Kai. But anyway if you didn't actually misunderstand, disregard this reply. Thanks for the review! ;)

So without further ado… here's chap. 14

**Just my Luck**

**Chapter 14**

Everybody was silent, including me. Only the haunting sound of beeping machines lingered around the room. You might ask, is this really Hilary?

This is Hilary, yes this is me. I'm just not in the mood to fight my inner battles today. I mean who would? My friend… a friend of mine is… aw great I don't want to say it… its just not believable… makes me think this was all surreal. But it wasn't. And the gravest part is he might really not wake up at all. Who is he you might ask?

I averted my gaze to my right, he is Kai Hiwatari. The phoenix prince, captain of the BBA champions the Bladebreakers. And…the person I gradually fell for.

He looked so peaceful. We wouldn't be like this he wasn't dying really. Actually it wasn't like he was dying. He's more of in risk of being in a comma, you know brain dead? The doctor told us that if there weren't going to be any signs of waking up from him, then he would have to be considered as the 1 out of 10000 people to experience commas. And that he would be considered dead.

"Are you okay Hilary?" Rei's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Huh?" I absent mindedly reached to touch my face, "Tears?" I mutter softly. Oh great, I'm crying again. When that Kai wakes up, I will so kick his butt for dehydrating me. I shook my head as I wipe the tears away. But of course he'll wake up. He has to get his butt kicked by me remember? And I being their self proclaimed manager/teammate can of course do it.

"I'm okay Rei," I stood up from my chair and took a last glance at the sleeping Kai, "I think I'll go home and rest, mom must be anxious to see me," I let out a sad smile. "See you guys tomorrow?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Want me to walk you home?"

I turned my head to face Rei, "Oh… that would be nice…" I nodded as I pulled the door open.

Tomorrow. I'll visit again tomorrow. Maybe he might wake up tomorrow. If he doesn't then I'll come again the next day. I'll keep coming. I want to see him when he wakes up. A sad smile tugged at my lips. Oh gawd I'm not being obsessed am i? I let out a small giggle. This is good. I'm looking at the bright side. I think…

"Are you sure you're okay Hilary?" I started to find Rei a few meters behind, a worried look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Of course, never been better!" I gave out the happiest smile I could muster.

I let out a small gasp as I was pulled into a warm embrace.

"It's going to be alright," I heard Rei assure as he stroked my hair.

"R-rei…" He's hugging me!

"Look you're not the only one who's worried. You're not the only one who fears for what'll happen next. Me, Takao and the others feel scared too. So you might as well stop pretending and let it all out Hilary," He pulled away from me with a warm smile on his face. "You can cry on my shoulder," He finished.

I felt tears prick my eyes, as I lunged forward. This time it was me who hugged him, clung to him tightly as if he was the last lifeline left. Crying like I've never cried before. You are such a good friend. "Thank you… Rei,"

"It's going to be okay," He gave me a gentle pat on the back. "Kai'll wake up, he'll never leave you,"

"That I know for sure,"

-

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Hilary?" Rei repeated. Again.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Yes Rei, I'll be alright, that's the third time you've asked me if I was,"

Rei turned away, his cheeks flushed, "Well I was just worrying, I mean you might go mental and all…"

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him, "Don't worry already, I'll take a bath, get a good night's sleep and not think about the incident tonight, promise, Kay?"

"Promise?"

I gave him a 'V' sign, "Promise," The door clicked open, "Goodnight,"

"Yeah, goodnight,"

-

"Mom…?" I call out as I make my way through the dim hallway. I wonder where she is? I shrugged. I guess I'll look for her later… I really need a change of clothes… ughh… Small sobs rang through my ears as I neared my room. Huh? I pushed the door open slightly.

I gasped, I finally found my mother. And she was sobbing on my bed. Yes, my mother is sobbing, on my bed! She missed me that much?

"Mom?" I call out softly enough not to startle her.

Shut eyelids opened, revealing yellow, tear-strained eyes as she slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"Hil… Hilary…?" She started softly, her voice croaked.

I flash an apologetic grin, "That's my name,"

"Hilary!" She lunged at me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"Woah, not to tight mom…" I'm actually happy to see her really I am, but if this continues I might not live after this hug, "Didn't Mr. Dickenson tell you we were coming?"

My mother pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes, "No he conveniently left that part out,"

I grinned, "Well I'm here now,"

She nodded.

"Well would you mind if I take a bath now? I feel really… ugh… dirty…"

She smiled at me, "Of course, I'll go and prepare dinner,"

"Kay mom," I replied as planted a small peck on her cheek. I made my way to my bathroom. At last. A decent bath.

"And Hilary…"

I turned my head.

"Don't leave me ever again okay?"

I gave her a toothy grin, "Don't worry mom,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

-

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Silence.

My eyes shot open and eyed an unfamiliar ceiling. Ceiling…? No not a ceiling…Hey where is my ceiling! I jolted up and glanced around. Everything was black. Pitch black. Where?

The sound of beeping machines filled the air and a blinding light flashed before my eyes.

Where?

I gasped. I found myself in Kai's hospital room. Why am I here? My gaze landed on Kai's bed. Kai's bed. Where's Kai? Why isn't he in his bed? I looked around again. The machines were no longer around.

What?

Where the hell were those life-support thingies?

Does not mean… I dared not to think about it… but still…

Kai can't be dead.

No way.

I don't believe it.

This is just a dream.

I want to wake up.

Wake up.

-

"Wake…" My eyes fluttered open as I jolted out of bed, panting. What was that? I feel nervous. Like something has happened. I shot a glance at my wall clock. 8:30 p.m. The hospital was still open for visiting hours.

I stood up and got dressed. I have this nagging feeling. I slipped on my shoes. I've got to check on him.

I slammed the front door open. It may have been a bad omen. That dream.

I heard my mom call after me as I ran down the dim street. I've got to make sure he's alright…

Wait for me…

-

"Where am I…?"

**A/N: **Mwahaahah… does this count as an evil cliffie? Oooh… who was that? Make a wild guess… anyways…

I don't know what the hell the chance for 1 out of what people to experience commas is so just bear with me 'kay? Thanks!

Oh and yes, people don't misunderstand, Rei and Hilary are only the best of friends here, or maybe I'll make them something more… if my evil little mind decides too. Joking. This is a Kai/Hil fic after all. Anyways thanks for the review guys!

review equals update

**k3gh**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**A/N: **Thanks to the reviewers who have supported my story till now! We're almost done… hehe sadly we are… I really had fun writing this story… anyway here's chap. 15 for you guys!

**Anime Fan – **ahaha sorry about that! Thanks again!

**Taitaha and the others – **why yes… I am evil

**BeckyKai4Eva – **hmmm… u'll find out here… although it was pretty obvious who he was… I think…

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 15**

"Where am I?"

Shut eyes fluttered open. The latter slowly sat up as he eyed the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here? His eyes narrowed.

The door slammed open. Revealing a panting…

-

"Hilary…?"

I gasped. "Kai…?"

The blue-haired boy gaped at me. Probably surprised to see me… He let out a small cough.

"So you were saved," He stared at me with a bored expression.

Well duh I've been saved. Is that all you've got to say! You've only woken up for the love of God! I mentally scolded. Anyways at least he is awake and is now safe from death. I nod. Right.

"You've woken up!" I squealed as I immediately ran to his side, "Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt? Should I call the doctor!" Yes I was being a little to excited. But still. He might not be all that well.

He turned away, "Yeah I'm fine, just fine," He slumped back on his bed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "What happened?"

"Well… you know you and Kinosuke saving me from the human sacrifice thing and then you got hurt and now we're here,"

Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm… what a very… stupid explanation," he remarked harshly.

A vein popped.

"Thank you for the nice compliment," I replied, my sentence dripping with sarcasm. What a nice way of greeting somebody you haven't seen for a long time. Thank you very much Kai. I swear if only we weren't in the hospital I would've pounded him right about now. Not to mention that I still haven't forgotten about 'him owing me something because of that kiss' thing. Ah wait, it wasn't even a real kiss. Makes me wonder… was he gay? Hmf anyway…

I huffed and turned around to go, "Well I'm going home," He's awake now. Not to mention still much of a jerk he was. Why should I stick around here any longer when he clearly doesn't want anybody's company?

I rested my hand on the doorknob and turned my head, "Glad you're awake," I then twisted the door open and stomped off. Leaving Kai on his bed, his eyebrow raised.

What the heck was that girl's problem? It wasn't the first time he acted harshly towards her. What makes this particular moment a difference? Kai shook his head and closed his eyes as his mind drifted towards the possibilities of why she was somewhat mad at him.

_It wasn't as if I actually wanted to kiss her or anything…_

Kai's eyes opened. _Oh crud._

_Hilary?_

He had somehow forgotten about that incident. When Hilary overheard him and the guys talking about he and Hilary's 'little-supposed-to-be-prank'. How could that have slipped his mind? He hasn't cleared that up yet has he?

Kai smirked. That…

"The kiss meant something for me too…" He whispered to nobody in particular.

-

**-Somewhere in the park…-**

"How rude can that guy be!" I fumed pounding the empty space beside me. I wake up in the middle of the night and— oh wait it wasn't the middle… argghh… I wake up from my sleep just to go see if he was alright and he goes into jerk mode the moment he sees me! The nerve of that guy. Grrrrrr…

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

I look up to see Rei, looking at me in confusion.

Rei! Just the person to talk to! But wait I'm still pissed off here! Did you not see the warning signs!

"Is sitting here at this very bench in the middle of the night a crime or something? If it is then I should've read something about it since I have read a few useful law books!"

Rei gaped at me. "Uh… are you okay Hilary?"

Okay? Okay!

"Do you think I'm okay!"

The neko-jin swallowed, "Um… no…"

"Then why don't you stop asking stupid questions!"

Rei gulped, "Sheesh Hilary… no need to get so worked up…" He raised his hands protectively in front of him, "I mean no harm, I mean… I was only worried… err… about you," He finished blushing a bit.

I calmed down a bit. Ah he was worried? Bad Hilary… bad bad Hilary…

"Oh… umm… I'm sorry Rei…" I flashed an apologetic smile and patted the empty space beside me. "Want to sit down?"

He nodded and sat down beside me.

"So what were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked again.

"Oh… I visited Kai,"

"This late?"

"What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep,"

"Oh…"

A few moments of silence.

"He's awake you know…" I decided to tell him. Of course I could've told him tomorrow. But what was the difference?

Rei stared at me his eyes wide open, "Really?"

I roll my eyes. What? Does he think I would joke about something like that!

"Well duh, why would I lie to you?"

Rei stood up suddenly, "I guess we should tell the others,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What? Now?"

Rei nodded.

I yawned, "Can't we wait till tomorrow?"

He sighed. "I guess we should get some sleep… and Takao and the others might still be drooling right about now…" He turned around to go, "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

I turned the other direction and walked off, "Right… see you…"

-

"At last you're awake!" Takao sighed in relief. "So how was it in dreamland?"

"Yeah we thought you were done for," The chief nodded.

"Hn…" Kai kept his eyes closed.

I giggled the guy just woke up last night and now he's being 'harassed' with these stupid questions of Takao's. I leaned against the hospital wall. It's good we're back to normal. Only I wish it stays normal from now on… We can't be too sure can we?

**A/N: **There! No cliffie! Happy people? Kai has finally woken up! Its time for KaiHilRei! Mwaahaha… about two or three more chapters people! Pray for inspiration so that I will be able to finish this fic! Mwahaha… anyways thanks again to those who have supported my story!

review equals update!

I fish for compliments… mwahahaha


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Just my Luck **

**A/N: **Before you start.. Happy Holidays people!

**Chapter 16**

Kai Hiwatari was never the type to get jealous over anything. Much less a girl. For him jealous, jealousy and all of its synonyms didn't mean a thing. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene before him. Rei, his supposed 'best friend' was flirting with his uhh… friend. Yep, a very close friend. She wasn't his girlfriend for that matter so what else would she be? Not like he wanted to be her boyfriend… He scoffed at the thought.

"Really?" Kai turned his head to see Hilary giggle at what something Rei had said.

It had been a week after he had been discharged from the hospital. And since then Hilary would somehow always err… how do you say… avoid him. Why? He didn't know either. And at the same time she seemed to be always with that treacherous neko-jin friend of his. Of course treacherous wasn't really a word for somebody like Rei… But today it seemed it was.

Kai sighed and stood up, tired of watching the 'scene' between his two 'friends'. Ok so he was a little jealous… ok he was jealous really really jealous, and he didn't like at least one bit of what he was seeing. He walked into Takao's dining room and found the latter wolfing down his breakfast. He rolled his eyes and decided to take the seat in front of him.

"Umf… Good morning… uuhh… Kai," Takao mumbled in between munching his food. "Oh… good morning too…"

Kai nodded once in response and opened one eye to find Hilary and Rei have entered the room.

Hilary was smiling, a very big smile and Rei was just being Rei, yes the same old treacherous neko-jin of a friend. Kai's left eyebrow twitched as he noticed Hilary had taken the seat beside him. He turned away from the girl's prying eyes and settled in staring at his breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hilary asked, playing with her fork.

Kai, noticing the question was for him, quickly shook his head as a 'no'.

"So… you're not gonna eat that?"

"No,"

"… Why aren't you going to?"

"Because… I am NOT hungry," He snapped back, he gritted his teeth, what the hell does she want?

Hilary jumped a little because of Kai snapping but quickly diverted her attention back to her banquet.

Kai sighed and stood up. He needed to go somewhere. Some place he could think without being interrupted.

And as he walked towards 'that' place… wherever that place could be… His mind replayed the events that had occurred. Hilary pestering him, him snapping and then him leaving. She must really hate him now. Kai shook his head, a futile attempt to rid his mind of such thoughts. Its not like he would care if she hated him. I mean she and that neko-jin was responsible for this huge turmoil of his.

I mean if they don't go around either always next to each other or in front of each other, this would not be happening. And if they don't flirt every chance they get, this would never have happened. I mean they aren't even an item! Are they..? Kai stopped dead in his tracks.

Kai scowled as he silently cursed his feet for bringing him here. How was he supposed to concentrate around his team? Yes his wretched feet had brought him to the beach. The beach where he and his team usually train. Yes, that one. Kai once again, sighed in defeat as he made his way to the group.

-

Kai glared at the neko-jin in front of him. They really don't get tired do they? They are at it again. Kai's eyebrow twitched. Don't they get tired of this… this accursed custom known as flirting?

Rei feeling that he was being watched, turned his head to take a quick glance behind him. And right now he was scared. He was really scared alright. Because behind him was a most likely angry Kai. He turned his head as he peeked again, shivering as he did so. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He turned to see Hilary looking at him with that concerned face of hers. Don't do this Hilary. I don't have my life insurance yet… Quickly he devised a plan of escape.

"I-I'm okay… hey Hil, I'm just going to check on the guys," Rei excused himself as he stood up, dusting his pants, "I'll be back soon," He turned around as he made his way to where Takao said they would be shopping. He didn't like the glares Kai were giving him. He didn't like them one bit.

"O-kay…" Hilary trailed on as she diverted her scenery back to the sea before her. She rested her head on her knees. What is wrong with Rei today?

Kai smirked as he followed Rei's retreating back. Mission accomplished.

"Hey Kai?" Came Hilary's voice.

"What?" came Kai's cold answer, as usual, she grimaced.

"Oh… nothing…"

"Hn…"

The waves crashed.

"Rei's a really nice guy you know…"

Oh back to this topic again are we?

"Yeah…" He tried to make it sound sarcastic. Yet it didn't seem to work. He wasn't good at being sarcastic. Not at all.

"I really like him…"

Kai stared at her in disbelief.

Hilary noticing Kai's sudden silence, quickly added, "But as a friend,"

"Oh…" Kai shifted his gaze to stare at the sand, refusing to see any part of her whatsoever. "But back at the island… you said you had a crush on him…"

Hilary felt heat rise up to her cheeks, "W-well… that was… notice that I was speaking in past tense… that was a long time ago…" She paused. "Besides… there's…"

"There's somebody else I like…" She whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing!" Hilary said as she stood up and brushed sand of her skirt. She turned around, head bowed. She didn't want him to see her in well her flushed state. "Anyway let's go check on the guys!" She nodded as she walked off. Leaving Kai with a smirk on his face.

So she doesn't like like Rei… Maybe she likes me—stupid brain! Thinking such thoughts! Kai shook his head, for what seemed like the 5th time.

Maybe being jealous wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: **It was short… yes… and what kind of ending was that! Hehe.. anyway I wanted to finish before xmas so here! I present to you the rushed chapter 16! MUahaha.. anyways thanks for reading guys!

review equals update!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**A/N: **Hmm… since the new year is almost here… think of this update as your gift for the new years! MUahaha… anyways… enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

It was a day like any other. The guy's would wake up and then go on with their early morning practice, stop for a while to get breakfast and then start again. At least… I thought it was a day like any other. Ok, so it wasn't a day like any other. The boys were awfully quiet when I came in that morning. I turned to Kenny with a confused look on my face, "What happened? Did somebody….err… die… or something?"

Kenny shifted his gaze to answer me, his eyes were downcast, "Actually… you see… its because…"

"The world championships were cancelled…" Takao finished for him.

I stared at them in shock. They trained so hard this past few weeks for that. They practiced night and day so that they could win again. But… now… "Did they say why it was cancelled?"

Takao shook his head, "No,"

"I see…" I trailed on, "But then… there's still next year right? So what's to be sad about?"

Rei flashed a sad smile, "Yeah… next year…" He stood up, his back facing us, "I'll see you guys next year then…"

What did he mean by 'next year'? "What do you mean next year? Aren't you staying here?" I asked.

The neko-jin turned his head and gave me a small smile, "I'm sorry Hilary, not this year…" With that he twisted open the doorknob, "I'm leaving tomorrow,"

"B-but…"

"Actually…" Another voice started.

I turned my head to see Max, his hand raised, an apologetic smile painted on his face, "My mom needs me home this year…" He stood up and went over to Rei. "Sorry Hilary," He whispered.

"I'm leaving too,"

That voice. No way. Not him too. Not him. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. Why did he have to leave too! "Why do you all have to leave? I mean we've only spent… what 2 or 3 weeks together since that incident and now you guys are leaving?" I felt myself stand up. "Why Rei?"

He turned away, "I'm sorry,"

"Max?"

He was staring at the floor, eyes downcast, "I'm really sorry, I don't want to leave its just… my mom needs me there and…"

"…Kai?"

He opened one eye, "I have to go," He stood up and pulled the door open, "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," He spoke as he walked out of the room.

"I…" I choked at my tears. They're going to leave. If I don't do anything. They're going to leave. They can't leave. I won't let them. "I hate you guys!" I cried as I ran out of the room. Ignoring their calls I ran down the hallway, out of the door and on to the street. How come they have to leave so soon! Since that incident we've only been together for 2 weeks and now they want to leave? My feet halted into a stop as I reached my front door. I dried my tears before pushing the door open.

"Mother? I'm home…" I called out.

"Oh, back so soon? You want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry…I'll be in my room,"

"Tell me if you need anything!"

I just nodded and climbed the stairs to my room. I pushed open my door and fell down, landing on my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again. I didn't overreact did i? I rolled over to the side. Ok so I guess I did overreact a bit. And it wasn't like I wasn't going to see them again… I mean they just want to go home and see their families again… right? I felt a smile tug my lips as I sit up from my bed. I guess… I think I should say sorry…

-

"So what are you going to do with her?"

Kai opened one eye and glared at Takao, "Excuse me?"

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Her?"

"Yes her,"

"Who her?"

Rei slapped his forehead, "Don't act like you don't know Kai…"

"…"

"… about Hilary!" Max joined the discussion, a goofy grin on his face.

"What about her?"

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Feel?"

Rei's eyes narrowed, he sighed, "You know… tell her you love her and intend to marry her… someday have children and…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai retorted angrily. Nobody buts in his love life. Period.

"Aw c'mon Kai… we all know you like and/or love her as such," Takao shrugged as he took another bite of his sandwhich.

At this Kai stayed silent. What do they know anyway? He is not the guy who would just walk up to somebody, spread his arms and then yell 'I love you'. No sir, he would rather jump off a building than do anything like that.

"So what are you planning to do?" Kai looked up to see Kenny smirking at him. Whoa, Kenny? Smirking? Maybe he really was…

"Whoa chief… are you smirking?" Takao exclaimed, surprise evident in his tone, "Seeing you smirk means a lot of things, like Max dying his hair blue, Rei becoming a dog person… and…" He turned to Kai with a sly smile on his face, "… Kai falling in love,"

Kai scowled. Hmf. As if.

"No really what do you plan to do?"

"Nothing," Kai answered firmly.

"What do you mean nothing! I mean you're leaving the day after tomorrow, and you're going to do nothing!"

"Correct," He stood up, not wanting to hear anymore of their preaching. "I'll see you tomorrow then," He announced as he opened the door. It was strange really. Neither of them registering what had just happened until they crashed down the floor in a rather… suggestive position. With Hilary on top of Kai.

"Woohohohoo… See Kai? I told you to make the first move but no… I guess Hilary here couldn't wait a little longer," Came Takao's annoying voice.

Hearing the crash the others had automatically gone to check and ended up seeing their little 'accident' instead.

Hilary felt a vein pop in her temple. She hurries to go and apologize and this is what she gets in return? She pushed herself up and dusted herself avoiding Kai's hand in the process. "I come here to apologize and this is what happens…" She mumbles to herself. She took a sharp intake of breath, a tinge of pink still evident on her cheeks, she turned to Kai, "Umm… S-sorry Kai,"

The now standing boy shook his head and preceded in going out the door, he raised his right hand to wave back to the others, "I'll see you,"

"Yeah…" Takao grinned as he waved back at Kai's retreating back.

"Takao…" Came Hilary's voice, with that murderous tone I might add.

He turned his head slowly, praying to the heavens that he might die peacefully, "Y-yeah?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**A/N: **Its unbeta-d, I didn't have enough strength to check for mistakes and I didn't have enough inspiration to continue… So I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected… Oh yes… next up is the 'epilogue'. Yes our story has come to an end… hopefully inspiration will come when I decide to start on the epilogue… I promise to work hard and give you a good epilogue… so till then… keep crossing your fingers and praying that k3 gets her inspiration back… hehe… anyway thanks for reading this not-so-good chapter… now excuse me while I go and read the dictionary…

review equals update (- I think I really need it this time… reviews motivate people to write…)

hehe… thankies! ;


	19. epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade –sigh-

**A/N: **Before anything else… I would like to thank all the people that supported me with this fic. Your reviews were so much help to me! Thank you!

So…

Thanks to:

RoseofSharon28 (although you said nothing but update soon.. heheh)

Spiritual Energy

nav.love

Crimson Eyes (u always review!)

Phoenix from the flames 1978 (u too!)

December prodigy ( )

Tataiha (ooh I like you! Wahaha)

Keyda841 (ur reviews are so nice, -sniff-)

4ever2belove

bisi34

ReisLilNekojin

Kira25 (ur reviews are nice too! –sniffles-)

crYstalstarz7

hilariberri star (u review a lot!)

vamina

Kai Hiwatari II (u too!)

Anime Fan

BeckyKai4Eva

Ameliateen (for reviewing chapter 1)

BlueWoLf13

Master blader

RikaSkywalker

Kaihillary all the way

Estrela jem

Pink-cosmos

WaitingforYesterday

AngeldelSilencio

DarkWolf88

Frostt

Milla Kuznetsov

… there… sorry if I forgot anybody! Those are all I can remember… wahaha… anyway… here is the final part of this story… sniff I had so much fun writing this… enjoy!

**Just my Luck**

**Epilogue**

The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, no rain cloud in sight. Outside people were trudging about, getting ready for the new day, except one chocolate haired girl staring out of her window. Her eyes were downcast, as if contemplating on what to do.

It was a beautiful day, a beautiful day supposed to be spent outside with friends, Hilary sighed for what seemed like the fourth time that morning since she woke up. Today was the day Kai leaves. She knew she should be over at Takao's now so she could come with them to the airport with Kai. But… she just couldn't settle for the fact that Kai was indeed going home. It wasn't as if he was leaving forever, she'll just have to wait a few months before she would see him again. Ok so it wasn't exactly Kai's leaving that was bothering the girl; it was that she didn't even get the chance to tell him that…

"Hilary!"

Hilary blinked and she looked around, looking for the person who broke her trance.

"Hi-la-ry!"

It was her mom.

"Yah mom?"

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"… I'm not hungry," She weakly called back.

"Oh ok!"

Hilary went back to her musing.

Pathetic. She was really pathetic just sitting there, waiting for her problems to just…float away. Ok, so maybe that what she was aiming for… but still. Just sitting there was pathetic, utterly pathetic. Even for her.

Hilary sighed. Again. She shook her head, determined to push away the thoughts. But to no avail. She hated feeling like this.

She disliked it.

She abhorred it.

She detests it.

All in all she hated that animosity of a feeling. Hilary huffed as she stood up and reached for her cellphone.

**5 missed calls**

**3 messages received**

'_Who..?'_

She opened the message, her eyes widened a bit.

_**Where are you? Kai's going to leave soon!**_

**Sender:**

Takao Kinomiya

She felt a smile tug at her lips. She opened the second message. All were from him.

_**Hilary! Get your ass here now! We have less than an hour!**_

**Sender:**

Takao Kinomiya

**Sent:**

31-12-05, 7:50 a.m.

Her grip tightened on her phone. She turned to her right and took a quick glance at her wall clock. 8:00. That means he called her just ten minutes ago… That means she had time to catch up with them. She stood up quickly and headed to her door. Oh wait.

When did she come to an agreement with her inner self that she would go? She flipped her cellphone open and re read the message. Screw it. She tossed the gizmo back to her bed and ran out her door. Not even bothering to read Takao's third message.

_**Oh never mind… the flight was delayed. Take ur time… ;)**_

-

Hilary found herself running down the street like she never ran before. She felt like some lovesick lucy now. Hell, she didn't care. She just wanted to get these things over. _'Damn it Kai, why the hell do you have to be so… ugh… lovable! You bastard! Now you've got me saying these stupid words!' _She picked up her pace. _'Don't you dare leave without me!'_

-

"You think she'll come?" Kenny asked, patting his laptop.

Kai opened one eye, "I doubt she will, she seemed pretty mad when Rei and Max left yesterday," he answered coolly before closing his eye again.

"Hmm.. I don't know about that…" Takao snickered, "You two have a 'special' relationship," He put emphasis on the word 'special'. "Do you think she'll let you leave without seeing you off? I know that girl too much to think otherwise," He finished.

Kai glared at him. What special relationship? "Shut up," He growled as he picked up his bag and started walking away from the two.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get something to eat," He answered flatly, picking up his pace.

He actually expected the girl to show up before everyone else. He never expected for her to not come at all. He wanted to see her before he went away at least. Why he wanted to see her, that question remained unanswered too. All he knew was that if he didn't see her he would probably go mad thinking about said girl back in Russia. He shook his head. What the hell is he thinking? He's thinking as if… as if… he the Kai Hiwatari was… in love.

He did a double take. Him? Inlove? And with Hilary…?

What is the world coming to?

-

Hilary slowed down to a stop as she entered the airport lobby. She looked down on her wristwatch. 8:30. She panted a bit before, resuming her run. She had to reach them in time. If she didn't she would wonder about the 'what if's forever. Mainly…

What if he went with them in the first place?

Could she have told him how she felt?

At last she reached the departure area, she scanned around looking for the two-toned blue haired teen. Her eyes fell on a lone figure beside a ramen shop, said figure was leaning on the wall while eyeing people that passed by. She swallowed. This was it. She slowly went over to the boy.

It was now or never.

-

Kai groaned, as he looked down on his wrist watch. It was now 8:50. Ten more minutes and he would be gone. He sighed, what was he doing here anyway? Here directly in front of the entrance to the departure area, where he was. Suddenly his eyes picked up a chocolate-haired girl walking towards him. He squinted to get a better look. Could it be?

It was.

It was…

"Kai,"

-

"Hilary?"

Hilary swallowed again as she nodded, refusing to meet his gaze; the treacherous blush creeping its way up to her cheek again.

Kai closed his eyes, "I didn't think you would come," He said flatly.

Hilary let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, I wouldn't miss **your **departure for the world," Oops, that didn't come out right.

Kai opened his eyes as he stared at her, an eyebrow raised, "So you mean, you're actually happy I'm leaving?"

Oh crap. "N-no… I didn't mean that…"

He brought his lazy eyes down to his wrist watch. 8:55. "C'mon," He ordered as he started walking away.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to leave now," He replied, not even bothering to turn his head.

Hilary stopped in her tracks. "Y-you need to leave? N-now?"

Finally he turned around, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Yeah so?"

"I… i… uhh.." Spit it out Hilary! Damn it. If you don't he'll…

"I'm leaving," He started walking away again.

No. No. He was leaving. No. She broke into a sprint. He couldn't leave now! Not when he doesn't even know how she feels!

"Kai!" She flung herself to him, hugging his middle.

The boy stiffened and then relaxed, "What do you want?" He hissed as he slipped out of her hold and turned to face her.

"I.. uh.. Kai I…" Her face was beet red. She needed to say it.

Kai sighed in exasperation, he was getting tired of this charade and decided to take matters into his own hands. If she wasn't going to say anything, then he might as well do it.

Hilary's eye's widened as she felt Kai's hands grip her shoulders, "K-kai? Wha—" Her sentence was cut off by Kai's lips crashing down to hers.

Hilary closed her eyes. She felt his hands drop to her waist as he pulled her closer. He sucked on her lower lip begging for entrance, which she allowed. Their tongues danced in rhythm. A few minutes later, Kai broke the kiss, both panting heavily, both with a small tinge of pink on their cheeks.

Kai opened his eyes and looked down to Hilary, her eyebrows furrowed.

She looked up to him a small smile on her face. She enjoyed that yes… but… Did he really mean it? Because back at the island… he kissed her then… and he said it didn't mean anything and…

"I meant that,"

Hilary blinked, "Excuse me?"

He reached out to touch her lips, "The kiss, now and then," Kai smirked at her.

Hilary's blush deepened some more. "Y-you did…?" Does that mean…

"And for your other question…" He pulled her into a hug, "Yes, I do love you,"

Hilary felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. Kai had just told her he loved her. She felt like jumping up and down. "I-i… I love you too!" She replied as she clung tighter to Kai. _'I…I don't want to let go…'_ She felt Kai's hands loosen the hug. No… She clung to him tighter. She thought she would be okay with this but she just wasn't. And she was sorry she wasn't. She really was. She just didn't ever want to let go.

By this time Kai had broken the hug and was now gazing into her glistening ruby orbs.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as he let her completely go.

"I-its okay, I was overreacting again… haha… I tend to do that sometimes," She sniffled, "I mean it's not like I won't see you again right? There's next year," She choked on her tears.

"Yeah," Kai smirked. "Next year,"

Hilary smiled as she reached to dry her tears. A genuine smile. "I'll see you next year then,"

"Yeah, next year," Kai repeated as he turned walked away.

'_See you next year… Kai…' _Hilary grinned as she watched his retreating back.

-

They were leaving each other. But they aren't going to be apart forever. He was leaving now, but he would soon return. Hilary smiled to herself. Both of them were in love. _'Just my luck…' _Hilary breathed.

'_Oh scratch that,'_

Just **their** luck.

**End.**

throws confetti

It's finally finished! Weee! I think the ending was quiet not-that-good… but hey… as long as you like it! I feel fulfilled! The first multi-chaptered fanfic I ever finished! Thanks so much you guys! OK I'm going to sign out now… watch out! I might just make a sequel… hehe…

Thanks again!


End file.
